Sabotage
by CrazyIndigoChild
Summary: Quaxo falls ill the night of the Jellicle ball one year after saving Old Deuteronomy. What turns out to be a normal case of the flu turns suspicious when Quaxo, Tugger and the Jellicles find themselves in a high-stakes race for the magician's life. Slash.
1. Milk, Mice and CATS

**Please note:  
*Quaxo and Mistofelees are the same person but they alternate names depending on the cats and circumstance  
*****Victoria is Misto's sister  
*****Eventual slash  
*They look like the human-cats from the DVD  
*POV changes to 3rd after chapter 4**

First CATS fanfiction, please don't hurt me! *hides under table*

* * *

I looked out into the clearing from my perch on the kitchen chair. I could see everyone was hard at work in preparation for the ball tonight. I could hear some of the cats whispering their fears of another Macavity attack this year, and my mane bristled at the name. I hated to admit it, but I was a little worried about my infamous brother making another appearance. Munkustrap had a tough time last year after the fight. Macavity really dealt some damage, but Munku had never admitted to anyone how far that damage went. What if next time we can't chase him off?

I shook the thought out of my head reassuring myself that we're fine now that Mistoffelees is in the tribe. When I looked around and noticed that the tux was nowhere to be found, I jumped down from my perch and walked over to his turnpipe near the stage to take a look inside. I could see the outline of a cat, and the white tipped tail gave away his identity.

"Misto! Wake up!" I yelled into the pipe. I heard a groggy groan from the back of the pipe.

"Go away!" A tired voice called back.

"Get out before I come in!" I warned. Pouncival, Victoria, and Etcetera had come over to see what the noise was about.

"You wouldn't. Besides, you're too fat," he rolled over so that his back was turned to me. Victoria and Etcetra started to giggle behind me at Mistoffelees' remark.

"I am not fat!" I scoffed, a bit offended. "It's just that you're a midget, and everyone's fat next to you."

"Fine, you're too big," he corrected.

I jumped up on top of the pipe and started to stomp on the metal tube. The crowd of kits had grown, and even some of the older cats came to watch the scene. Using the crowd to my advantage, I showed off my signature moves on top of the pipe, making sure to cause a wave of squeals from the Queen-kits. As usual, Etcetera was the loudest of the youths.

"Fine! I'm up!" Misto exclaimed as he stuck his head out of his den, eyes squinting as he looked around the junkyard. He blushed slightly at the crowd that had gathered around his den. The crowd quickly lost interest and started to disperse. Misto stood up and started to wash his face with his paw. I got down to stand in front of him.

"So why do you want me up so badly?" He asked as he finished cleaning up.

"I dunno," I shrugged. "I just needed something to do. I'm a little disappointed that you didn't put up much of a fight though," I admitted.

"Bast Tugger," he muttered under his breath, lying back down on his stomach.

"So are you going to do something for the ball this year?" I asked as I sat on the ground in front of him. "Shall we expect another catnapping? I can 'steal' Old Deuteronomy for you," I offered. He chuckled lightly, shaking his head at my offer.

"We don't need another scare, Tugger. I have something planned, don't worry," he smiled knowingly, ear twitching. I gave him a questioning glance as he batted his ear out of habit.

"Skimble's coming," he noted. It's very hard to surprise this cat due to his damned sensitive hearing. I looked over my shoulder to see Skimble striding over towards us.

"Morning everyone. Misto, would you like to accompany me in a morning hunt? There's a whole group of them ri-"

"Misto and I already ate. Sorry Skimble." I interrupted. I received confused looks from both toms.

"No, I-" Misto interjected, but I cut him off before he could finish.

"If you'll excuse us, we're discussing secret plans for Misto's act for the ball," I said, not completely lying. He looked between the tux and I suspiciously, opening his mouth to protest but struggling to find the word. Instead, he shrugged and left.

"That was rude, Tugger. Why did you do that?" Misto asked when he was sure that Skimbleshanks was out of earshot. Honestly, I didn't really like how Skimble always hangs around Mistoffelees. It creeps me out a bit as well as annoys me. I don't see how it's necessary that Skimble always be around Misto nearly every waking moment. He was a tom now, he certainly doesn't need someone breathing down his back. Why should I care? It obviously doesn't bother Mistoffelees so why should I get so hot over it? The tom's sober and expectant gaze started to unnerve me.

"Because I wanted to go hunting with you. I found this great nest where the rats are ripe for the picking. I don't think anyone else knows about it, and I'd like to keep it that way," I confided, still only half lying. He scrutinized me for a few moments. I started to think that he didn't believe me and I would have to think of another cover for my 'bad manners', but since when was I ever known for being polite and respectful?

"Telling me defeats the purpose of having no one else know about your secret stash," he chuckled.

"We're buddies," I looked over my shoulder to make sure no one was listening in before continuing, "I wouldn't want you to have to feed off the same mangy rats that everyone else has to eat around here."

"Well I'm... privileged to have you share this information," he smiled kindly. Misto was a very polite tom, and we were always teased about how such a kind, calm cat could be friends with me. I agree that our personalities contrasted, but it made it that much better. Besides, Misto's been my friend for years now and I won't have something as simple as clashing personalities come between us. I heard the tom's stomach growling in protest against the cool metal and mine reciprocating the action.

"I think now would be a good time to hunt down those rats," I announced, getting up. The small tom followed me out of the clearing into the denser parts of the junkyard. I was slightly surprised at how easily I found the mice.

Mistoffelees smiled as an extremely fat rat crawled out from under a sofa cushion. He licked his lips in anticipation but quickly turned to me, offering me the first kill. I shook my head at the offer, swooping my paw towards the rat that was struggling to crawl over a broken lawn chair. He smiled, silently thanking me before running after the obese rodent.

I stuck my nose to the ground and caught the scent of another well fed rat near a toppled-over bureau. It didn't take me very long to find the lazy rat nestled in some old papers. It didn't put up much of a fight as I picked it up by the tail. Mistoffelees trotted over just as I finished off the rest of my rodent. I made note of the location as Misto led us back to the clearing.

We reached Misto's den as Jennyanydots distributed the kittens' meals. Victoria walked over and greeted her brother with an affectionate nuzzle.

"Someone left you something at your pipe while you were out. I think you might have a secret admirer," she giggled. Misto's face started to flush at the thought of having an unknown cat fancy him. It was apparent that he didn't know quite how to respond to his younger sister.

"Well, come on Quaxo! Let's go see what it is," she enthused. Misto followed his sister reluctantly as she skipped over to his den. Set very neatly in front of the entrance was a small box with a note attached. He picked up the card gingerly and read the message out loud.

"'Thought you might enjoy a treat before your next big act,'" he read. A flash of concern quickly crossed his face before Victoria was at his side with the box held eagerly out in front of her. I found that she was a bit too prepared for the 'surprise gift.' I gave her a questioning look, and she winked back knowingly. I had a pretty clear idea of who might be the one behind this: Jemima. I knew the little kit had a crush on Mistoffelees. I think he might be a bit put off. After all, she was still just a kit. He opened the box to find a small jar of fresh milk. It was still cold even!

"Well, this is thoughtful. Though I would like to know who brought me this so I could thank them properly," the cat furrowed his brow slightly.

"Just drink it. They obviously wanted you to have it, and it'll spoil if you don't anyway," I encouraged. I heard Jemima call Victoria over from the tire to join her and her friends for a quick practice. Victoria gave her brother and me a quick nuzzle before running off towards the group. Misto opened the bottle, filling the air with the strong scent of milk. I hate milk.

"Would you like some too, Tugger?" he offered politely. When I shook my head no, he took a swig from the bottle. It didn't take him long to finish off the cool,white liquid.

I was distracted by the voice of a familiar queen calling my name from across the clearing. Bombalurina glided over to Mistoffelees and me, entwining her fingers in my mane.

"So, have any plans for after the ball?" She asked seductively. Misto raised an eyebrow at the outright advance.

"Please, Bombalurina. I just ate!" He whined, clutching his stomach for emphasis. I smirked at the comment. However, she did not.

"Maybe you should find a nice queen-friend to spend your free time with, Quaxo," she said icily, causing Misto to open his mouth to retort. Unable to find the words to express his enmity towards thequeen, he shot a piercing glare towards her as she turned back to me. Bomba and Misto have been are constantly at each other's necks, I think Bomba's jealous that I'm hanging out with Mistoffelees asopposed to constantly chasing after her. I'm still the same Tugger who always chases after the queens in the tribe, I just have a friend now who I can talk to and not have to worry about stupid queen problemswith. I'm guessing that Misto doesn't like Bomba for the treatment he's receiving for being my friend. Why he doesn't just give up, I don't really know. It would save him the hassle.

I could see his coat start to shimmer in anger, but was quickly distracted by an eager Pouncival pulling on his tail.

"Can you do a magic trick, please?" He pleaded. Mistoffelees held up his paw to the kitten.

"So what are you doing right now?" Bombalurina turned back to me.

"Well I was-" I started.

"So, nothing? Good," she grinned as she started to pull me away from the clearing. I glanced back to see Misto shaking his head disapprovingly before turning to Pouncival, who was still tugging on his tail.

We walked to a tire pile at the other end of the junkyard so we wouldn't be disturbed.

"That was uncalled for back there, Bomba," I told her as we rounded an old, busted kiddie pool.

"What, with Misto? You're kidding right?" She laughed but stopped once she realized I wasn't laughing with her. "You're not kidding," Her shoulders slumped.

"Why do you have to be so mean to the cat?" I asked in annoyance. Their games were really starting to get on my nerves. She still didn't believe that I was seriously giving her trouble for another fight with Misto.

"OK, so when do you ever give him trouble to pushing me around?" Her voice was raised.

"All the time! And that's not the point. The point is he just came out of kittenhood and you have the audacity to tell him to get a mate. That's a bit below the belt don't you think?" I accused. She let out a hardy chuckle.

"Audacity? You've been hanging around Quaxo too much. You're starting to sound like him. What's next, 'please'?" She laughed.

"He's my friend, Bomba. You need to try to make an effort to get along," I frowned. "For my sake?" I pouted. Unable to resist my incredibly charming personality, she smiled and nodded slightly.

"I can try, but you have to talk to him. I'm not going to put up with him taking advantage of my not ripping his head off at every smart-alec remark," he compromised.

"Of course," I smiled. She grabbed me by the mane and pushed me up against the tires that hid us from the view of any possible passersby, and more importantly, any exploring kittens.

"Now, where were we?" she teased, and I laughed before pulling her into a long overdue kiss.


	2. The conjuring

_** The title is "The conjuring..." but there's no stupid punctuation allowed in ... how useless! **_

**Heyy, chapter 2! I might not be able to update for a while (maybe until the start of school :O ) But I will be posting up a oneshot in place for a 'Sabotage' chapter, so stay in touch for that :D Rated_ M_ just warning you.**

**Please forgive the alternating names for Mistoffelees/Quaxo, it'll even out in the next chapters. It's just that Tugger refers to him mostly by Misto even when he's Quaxo. It'll clear up later when the story switches to 3rd.**

**Thanks for the reviews eveyone!**

**lilgenious: Don't worry, I can't make them shorter. It is against my habits to make them shorter (I usually just follow a guestimate based on the sidebar on my notepad program ;) ) So there's no fear of many chapters under 1,500 words if any.**

**FantabulousMe: I loved writing that xD it turned out as an editing joke for my friend but I decided to keep it in there because it made me smile... and it fit OK in the story :D**

**NyokaDelFanfiction: Hii ~Rylie0, that comment made my day xD Someone divided by zero! :O **

**Enjoy and please RxR**

* * *

"Jellicle cats come out tonight; Jellicle cats come one come all..." We could hear Munkustrap sing from the clearing._ Odd, I thought that was Misto's job._ Everyone crowded around him in preparation for Old Deuteronomy's entrance. I joined them in the festivities, quickly becoming influenced by the music and overall atmosphere filling the night air. I was brought back to the present shortly when someone bumped into me: Quaxo.

"Sorry, Tugger," he whispered. I looked over at my friend, confused, knowing he shouldn't even be over here. He had soon gone back to his place and was waiting in preparation for the next song.

Throughout the night, I was completely taken aback by the fact that not only did everything go right this time, but Macavity didn't bother showing up. There were only a couple dances left before the Jellicle choice was made. I didn't really see the glamour in it at all. Why would anyone want to die just so they could come back as another cat and then hope to die again? I remember when Munk and I were kittens, my best friend was chosen to go to the Heavyside Layer. Needless to say I didn't attend a few balls after that.

As the transition into the next dance went underway, I decided to go sit with my father on the old tire.

"Enjoying the Jellicle Ball, son?" Old Deuteronomy asked me expectantly, for he always enjoyed himself when we all got together for any celebration.

"Definitely," I enthused, "Munk did a really great job this year."

"Well, he has been preparing since last year!" He laughed. We both sat in silence as the dancing continued; it didn't take long before I noticed my tuxedoed friend bumping into other cats and falling behind. When he eventually just stopped dancing and went to sit on his pipe, my father gave me a concerned look. I got up and walked over to the oil drum that sat between the tire and his den. He turned to me as I approached, and I could tell from how he looked that something was up.

"You OK, Misto?" I asked, placing a paw on the tux's shoulder. He looked like a mess. I've seen this cat after hours of practicing his dancing, and I've never seen him so out of breath or sweaty. His shoulder was damp under my paw, and although this would normally gross me out, I kept it on the small tom.

"Yeah, just need a little break is all," he panted, wiping the sweat from his forehead and face with his already damp paw.

"You wanna come up and sit with Old D and I?" I offered. He gave a huge sigh but shook his head,

"I'll be fine, Thanks Tugger," he smiled weakly, but I wouldn't leave it at that. _This cat could be dying and he wouldn't say anything about it to anyone._

"You sure? Will you be OK to perform your act?" I crouched next to the tom as the music got louder. "You don't have to-"

"I'll be fine, Tugger," he snapped. He quickly looked down in embarrassment at the realization of his harsh tone.

"OK, we're right over here if you need us." I reminded as I backed away, I took my place next to my father and gave him a reassuring nod. He quickly forgot about the tom's odd behaviour, turning back to the rest of the company. My mind kept wandering to the small black and white tom, so I peeked over to see he was getting ready for the next song: his song.

I stood up and took my place near the car. As the music slowed down the kittens became anxious for Misto's song. They have been watching him practice for a while now, though he always withheld the 'big tricks' from them to keep his fans guessing. However, I might have an idea as to what the tom was planning.

I looked across the clearing purposefully at Quaxo, soon to be Mistoffelees. As our gazes locked he gave me a quick nod, signalling me to start. I walked into the middle of the crowd and started to sing Mr. Mistoffelees' song. His coat shone brilliantly against the light of the moon as the rest of his excess white fur disappeared save for his face and chest. He started off with a few magic tricks, some no one had ever seen during his practices. At one point he made one of the kittens levitate ten feet in the air! Needless to say all the cats were impressed by the performance. Once Misto finished a few tricks he decided to end the act with his conjuring turn. I'd seen him practice it a couple times along with Munkustrap but other than that it was a novelty to the tribe.

During the conjuring turn, I noticed something strange about the kit...er... cat. He was turning a lot slower than he usually did during practice. I could tell that Munk was thinking the same but none of the others could tell the difference so it didn't really matter.

Behind me there was a loud screech as Mungojerrie slipped off the junk heap that lined the clearing. We all turned around as he fell onto the roof of the car, ironically not landing on his feet. As all the cats in the area instantly went over to see if he was alright, I couldn't help but laugh at the striped tom. He jumped up to wave at the concerned, and slightly annoyed, faces to prove he was alright, falling off the hood in the process. The queens chuckled as a flustered Rumpletezer ran after her disoriented brother.

"Mistoffelees!" I heard my brother cry out followed by a couple gasps around the crowd. I spun around just in time to see Misto fall out of his turn, his light body making a slight thud as it toppled ungracefully to the ground. No one moved, hoping that he too would get up like Jerrie and everyone would be able to laugh with a dizzy Misto... He didn't.

"Misto!" I yelled as I ran towards my motionless friend. Everyone and everything around us was still as death itself, not quite sure how to react. I reached the tux tom, who was laying face down on the ground, and I spun him over to see his white furred face 5 shades whiter than its original hue. _Was that was even possible?_

"Hey, Misto," I repeated his name as I tapped his face lightly, Munkustrap was at my side almost instantly. He checked his pulse and made sure he was breathing before anything else. I looked up at him expectantly, and he gave me a tight expression. Misto was alive, thank heavyside, but he wasn't well, which I think was more than obvious. He started to try and rouse the small tom, but he only got a couple incoherent murmurs. Jennyanydots came over with a pail of water.

"Ok, Jenny. We need a cloth so that-" Munkustrap started to instruct the old Queen. Instead she dumped the entire bucket onto the unconscious tux. He sputtered in shock, sitting up and, reaching for something to grab onto in his delusion, ended up clutching my arm, shaking like some madman. _Poor Misto, he hates water with a passion._ Pain started to set in once I realized that his claws were digging mercilessly into my skin. I grimaced at the pain, trying not to cry out in protest, trying to hold up my reputation as the strong, tough, bad boy of the tribe.

"Mistoffeles, are you OK?" Munkustrap tried to gently pull him from my arm, Misto didn't answer the silver tabby, he just kept shaking.

"I-I-I'm...s-so... bloody c-cold!" He stammered after a few seconds. I could feel a frown pull at the corners of my mouth,_ this cat was sweating like crazy and panting like he'd just-_

"Let's move him out of the clearing," Munk broke my train of thought. I moved down to pick up the miserable looking cat. I held him close to my mane as I followed my brother's lead outside the clearing. The small cat tried to press himself closer in a desperate attempt to get warmth. I grumbled as I felt my mane frizz from the moisture emanating from my charge.

Munkustrap led us to the kittens' den with Jennyanydots and Jellylorum in tow. Jenny cleared one of the kit's beds, motioning me to lay the shivering tux onto the blankets. Once I let go of the small tom, the queens got to work.

"What do we do now?" I asked, ready for any orders or requests given by any of the aging queens.

"Well, first thing we have to do is bring down this fever," Jelly stated solemnly. Jenny nodded in response.

"You're going to need some ice," Munk stated thoughtfully. _How are we going to get ice? I'm sure that there isn't any ice hanging around the junkyard in the middle of summer._

"Don't your can-openers have any ice at home?" I asked the three cats.

"The humans have ice but it's really hard to get to," Munk explained. Misto started to groan as he curled himself up into a small ball. I have to admit that I felt real sympathy for the cat.

"W-Where's the goat?" he looked up at me. I couldn't conceal my confusion from the obviously delirious tom. Munk nudged me, urging me to answer the expectant face.

"Uh, it went home?" I tried. He gave a satisfied nod. _What's a goat?_

"That ice would be really useful Munkustrap," Jelly looked up at the Jellicle protector. He furrowed his brow in thought of how he would get a hold of the substance. Humans keep a good lock on that stuff.

"There's a bright building down the road that has a huge box of ice sitting outside. It has a lock though..." He thought out loud.

"Don't worry about the lock, just bring me to the box," I chimed in. I had learned how to pick locks from an alley cat when I was a kit. Munkustrap gave me an odd look that suggested that he wanted to question me, but thought better when Mistoffelees groaned again, this time clutching his stomach.

"We should get going then," Munk turned to me and I nodded before taking a final glance at the magic cat. _I really hope we get back in time._

_

* * *

_**Ta daaa! Don't worry, we shall see more of our CATS friends in the next chapter. Poor Misto, I'm mean to him, and the worst is yet to come! Guilt... I'm over it *starts typing* Mwa ah ah ah ah aaaaah!**


	3. Ice Ice Baby

Sorry for the delay everyone! I will try to post more often now :) and stop procrastinating my writing!

I looooooove Admetus in this... and Mungo's reaction made me giggle xD

_NyokaDelFanfiction:_ They got an error message! :O

lilgenious: GOAT!

Enjoy and Please review... they are gold!

* * *

Munkustrap led Alonzo, Admetus, Mungojerrie and I to the tall, bright building down the street. There were odd boxes with tires on them sitting outside windows that moved when a- what was it again?- Human, walked in front of it. We stared in awe as some scary looking human toms pushed eachother around one of the boxes on tires.

"They're more powerful than Mistoffelees." Admetus gasped as the windows pushed aside to make way for another human.

"Nonsense! I've never seen a human shoot electricity from its claws." Mungojerrie, who probably had a lot more experience with humans than most of us, stated.

"Munkustrap, what's this?" Alonzo patted the side of one of the boxes. Munk swatted at his paw; giving him a pressing look.

"That's a car, humans use it to get places faster. Don't touch it, they're very possessive over their things." he turned back to scan the front of the lot. "There it is!" he pointed out a white and silver box. We ran over towards the box, thankfully it was hidden around the corner so that the humans couldn't see us taking their ice.

"OK, Tugger. I need you to pick that lock holding the door to the box so we can open it," he instructed. I inspected the lock and nocticed a small complication in his great, obviously well thought of 'plan'.

"I won't be able to get up there: it's too high." I admitted. He furrowed hit brow in thought

"Get on my back, Tug." Munk knelt down on the ground and lookied up at me expectantly.

"I don't know, I-"

"Just do it, Tugger!" he urged harshly. I reluctantly got up on his back, I could reach the lock easily enough; I just didn't know how long it would take for me to crack it, or how long my brother could hold me up. I heard Munk hiss in discomfort beneath me; my hands fumbled with the lock nervously.

"How you doing up there?" I could hear him struggle beneath me. I slipped my claw inside the tiny slot and started to jimmy the lock, it made a satisfying click as the looped metal disengaged.

"I got it!" I gasped. The other toms started whooping and cheering in excitement, I opened the door triumphantly.

"There's no lock tricky enough for The Rum Tum Tugger!" I declared to my audience. Munk groaned beneath me.

"Get off!" he gasped. I jumped off his back quickly and helped him to his feet, he rubbed his back tenderly and rolled his shoulders out before turning to the open door. Cool steam poured from the dark container, my fur bristled from the cool moisture as it poured over me and pooled at my feet. Everyone jumped inside; curious to see the treasures held behind the locked metal door.

"It's huge in here!" Alonzo declared, his voice echoing loudly.

"It's like winter but in summer!" Admetus stared in amazement.

"It's really cold" MungoJerrie noted flatly, obviously unimpressed. Munkustrap jumped inside after them.

"We need to carry one of these bags back with us to the junkyard." he informed the others. I finally jumped inside the mouth of the giant cooler. The inside was dark save for the light that came from the streetpost outside, there were blue, hard, lumpy plastic bags

"These are huge!" I exclaimed, motioning to the piled up bags. "We're never going to be able to get them back in time!" I started to think about the poor cat at home. What if he's already dead? I thought to myself. The looks I got from the other toms suggested that I had forgotten to keep my thoughts to myself. Munkustrap suddenly leaned over and started to push a bag towards the exit.

"Let's get going you guys." He grunted as he shoved the bag out of the icebox and onto the hard pavement. We all jumped out after him and helped carry the five pound bag of ice. As we rounded the corner we saw the human toms walking towards us.

"Go back, go back!" Munkustrap whispered urgently. We dropped the ice to press ourselves up against the brick wall of the building; the humans passed us without giving us as much as a glance.

"They're ugly." Alonzo stated, crinkling his nose at the baggy trousered humans.

"They're only human." Munk sighed before turning back to our stolen loot.

"You know when you's takin' somethin' it's not a goo' idea to drop da merchandize." Mungojerrie stated matter-of-factly.

"Let's just get this back to the junkyard." We each grabbed a part of the heavy load and strategically made our way home, putting the bag down every few minutes to relieve our paws from the weight and temperature of our charge. The junkyard finally came into view. The condensation from the bag and the slowly melting ice inside saturated the fur on our stomachs. I gave Munkustrap a worried look; I could feel the water slosh around with every step we took.

"Well, at least Mistoffelees can have an ice cold bath," Alonzo joked. It took us another 10 minutes to get to Jenny's den but by then there was very little ice left floating around. Jelly was waiting in the clearing for us.

"We have a tub set up for the kit right outside in the old crisper," she explained as she fell into step next to us.

"Tugger, run ahead and get Mistoffelees, he's in the den with the kittens," Jelly instructed me. I slowly let go of my end of the bag and ran towards Jenny's den at full till. When I walked in there was a crowd of kittens gathered around Quaxo who was now looking ten times worse than before. His short furred coat was dripping with sweat and his face was white as snow... even more so! The white returned to his tail and paws but his coat still had a bit of a sheen to it though it could have been from the sweat.

"Look, it's Tugger!" Ectetera shrieked. Jemima, who sat beside her, winced at the shrill pitch. The other kittens bombarded me with hugs and questions. Jenny looked extremely relieved, Victoria, on the other hand not so much. I haven't heard a word from the queen kit since the ball. She watched as Jenny removed a torn cloth from her brother's face to refresh the fabric, the water wasn't cold but it did seem to offer some relief.

"Hey, kits" I gave them my trademark smile.

"Tugger, what's wrong with Misto?" Jemima asked me, her voice was soft but shaking. I took another glance at the black tom who was being patted with the moist cloth.

"He's just over exhausted from performing tonight; he should be fine in the morning." I shrugged. The younger kits looked relieved at my simple reasoning while a couple of them gave me suspicious looks; I quickly remembered why I was there in the first place.

"Jenny, we have the ice water for Misto." I explained non-chalantly as to not disclose the severity of the situation to the kittens.

"What are you going to do?" Victoria chimed in nervously, the other youths looked between Jenny and I expectantly.

"He's... just going for a bath, dear. It'll make him feel better and it'll help break the fever." Jenny explained slowly.

"But he hates water," she argued, looking down at Misto as a shiver rocked the tiny body.

"Believe me, dear, this'll help him." Victoria nodded in agreement, Jenny placed a comforting paw on the teary-eyed queen as I moved past the kittens to collect the sick tom at their feet.  
I picked up the young cat gingerly as if I'd break him if I moved too fast. He shuddered violently as I turned to carry him out of the small den. A cool breeze swept across the junkyard as I pulled the silky red blanket that was used as a door for the kits'den. As I started to walk towards the clearing it dawned on me that I didn't know where I was suppose to bring Misto. From what I remember the tub must be near Jelly's den; I turned right at an old television set.

"T-Tugger?" pale blue eyes stared up at me weakly. I jumped slightly at the sudden noise,

"Hey, buddy." I greeted, slightly surprised at how lucid he was. "How you feeling?" I smiled down at the tom in my arms. He forced a soft chuckle as he shook his head.

"Not feeling so great, Tug," he put simply, his voice was dry and cracked from dehydration. I nodded sympathetically, we rounded the corner and I could hear the other toms in the distance waiting for us. Munkustrap greeted us as we turned a busted bed frame to head towards Jelly's.

"How is he?" he asked solemnly, looking down at the now sleeping cat in my arms.

"He's not doing so great, fever won't break, if anything it's getting worse." I worried. Fever killed a lot of cats around here, expecially the young and weak. Quaxo wasn't weak, per se, but his unusually petite and lithe figure didn't offer much protection against the elements or the illness they brought on.

"Well, hopefully this'll help bring down the fever." he gave a tight smile.

"He was talking to me a few seconds ago," I told him. "That's good, right?"

"I don't know, Tugger. It could mean anything or it could mean nothing, let's see how it turns out after tonight," he advised. "You want me to take him for you?" he offered.

"Nah, I'm fine. He's not heavy; just sweaty." I explained, he shrugged before leading me towards the crisper not far from Jelly's den. I could hear Jelly ordering the toms around next to the toppled over fridge that doubled as a shelter for the back of her den to protect it from the rain. We rounded the corner as Alonzo flicked another chunk of ice into the filled container.

"Where's Jenny?" Jelly inquired, looking past Munk and I.

"Skimble's still working; she's looking after the kits." Munk replied. The Queen nodded before motioning me towards the bath, there were still a few ice cubes floating around but the water was quickly heating up in the summer air. Munkustrap helped me lower Quaxo into the tub; the tux immediately waking up the minute his foot touched the water.

"No..." he trailed off, cringing away from the cool liquid.

"This is for your own good, ya hear?" Jelly comforted, well, tried. the small magician would have none of it.

"No! No water, no water!" The tux's voice became shrill and took on a kittenish tone as he struggled to get away with new energy. He maganed to kick me square in the gut, causing me to release my grip on his arm; dropping him in the bucket. He thrashed around for a bit before Munku reached into the water to pull him up by the scruff of his neck.

Quaxo sputtered as he shook violently, "...I'm sorry" he quivered pitifully; throwing his hands to his face. He drew in his knees, trying to curl himself into a ball under Munkustrap's grip.  
Munkustrap stared at the cat sadly as he whispered inaudible words that sounded like small apologies and pleas. I looked over at Alonzo who shrugged in confusion, everyone watched the tiny cat silently; some shifting uncomfortably.

"It's alright, Quaxo." Munkustrap sighed heavily. "We're just going to have to find another way to cool you down."

* * *

Ta daa! Please be advised that I wrote this a few months ago and my writing has improved, hopefully you see the improvement in the 5th-6th chapter!

Also, I'm entering Calanarie's Misto/Tugger fluff contest! Please join if you can and support the awesome Misto/Tugger authors! If you don't... I'll kill Misto! I'll do it! I've done horrible stuff to him before and I'll do it again! Mwah ah ah ahhh, fear my threats!

Review plz :D


	4. He's not taking chances anymore

**Yaaaaay, more than one update in a month! "What has caused such a glorious occaision?" Well I'll tell you! I have decided that writing and not posting is far more effective than keeping it on my 'notepad' program, though it does look nice there ;)**

**Sorry if this one is shorter than the others. This is actually a bit over what I prefer to have in a chapter so technically I have been getting lazy, but no more!**

**Ohhh! First chapter where I make the life defying switch to 3rd person! Ahhhhh, fear my risk taking and daring mind! :P**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Red eyes shone brightly in the dark warehouse. Cries for help and screams of anguish were the background music of his chambers, but he didn't care for these victims, as he took no pride in their pain and suffering this time. In fact, he found the noise quite irritating at the moment. As he sat there, he tapped his nails on the hard wooden surface of his desk, a crate that was used for storage when the warehouse was in operation.

A cruel smile twisted the magic cat's solemn features as he heard a loud rapping on the door. "Come in," he ordered. A short, slim Siamese cat slinked loudly into the room tracking mud, with every footfall an attempt to shatter the concrete floor.

"Sir," he saluted. Macavity quickly returned the greeting before getting down to business.

"Is it delivered?" He asked expectantly, and the short tom shifted slightly.

"I've sent one of our spies to make the drop off but we haven't heard back yet," he reported. Macavity clenched his jaw angrily. _Was it too much to ask that someone does a simple task without making it out to be some kind of heroic expedition?_ Macavity stood up and strode across the small, poorly furnished room.

"I sent them hours before dawn. It doesn't take a whole day to carry a simple object from one location to another!" He fumed as he walked towards the henchcat. "If this plan doesn't go accordingly... I assure you, heads will roll!" He snapped, causing the henchcat to shudder at the thought.

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking, why does this have to be executed tonight? If it fails can't we just try it again?" He asked innocently. Macavity offered little forgiveness in the cat's ignorance.

"Do you not know what this day means to me?" He stalked over and sunk his claws into the Siamese's uniform. "This day last year I was at the beginning of my reign as Jellicle leader and that... magician had to ruin it for me. My own son!" He screamed. The frightened tom knew better than to speak out when the mystery cat was in such a state. "He will regret the day he stepped out of his place, the day he went against his father," he finished, letting go of the tom before padding over to behind his desk.

"Sir?" The Siamese squeaked after a dreadfully long period of silence without dismissal. Macavity turned to him calmly.

"I am not going to take any chances with him anymore, that's why this needs to go according to plan," he muttered to no one in particular.

"Why don't you just kill him yourself: personally?" To him, all this sneaking around was pointless and completely out of character for Macavity.

"If I kill him personally then how will I expect the other Jellicles to respect me when I reign? I mean sure there's the whole 'set an example' but I must think of the consequences, the drawbacks to making this a public display. If it looks like he died naturally then I won't be held responsible and no one will be the wiser!" He fiddled with a rabbit skull that he liked to use as a paperweight, curling his finger in the eye socket so it sat balanced on his hand. "Also, I want what's left as a trophy of sorts. If I fight him myself there may be nothing left," he finished on a slightly lighter but nonetheless morbid tone.

"What about the girl?" The henchcat inquired. Macavity's eye opened a fraction wider. He hadn't thought about his daughter.

"She won't be a problem. Leave her be," he nodded, waving the cat out the door in dismissal.

He quickly stumbled out of the room, glad to be out from under the mystery cat's glare. He stalked silently through the narrow hallways that led to the henchcats' quarters, _It's sad_, he thought to himself as he passed the mess hall. _I much preferred Mistoffelees_.

Oo oO  
O  
Oo oO

"No! For the last time you're not going outside!" Jenny groaned as Pouncival and Tumblebrustus pleaded at her feet. It had been raining since the early hours of the morning and the kits were getting restless. For the past hour or so Tumble and Pounce had been at Jenny every few seconds begging to go outside.

"But pleeeeeeeease? It's not raining that hard," Pouncival tried again. Tumble thought it best to back up his friend by putting on his best 'kitten eyes'.

"If you ask me again so help me Cat!" She shrieked in exasperation. Jemima and Ectetera giggled at the tom kits and Jenny but Victoria found this display uninteresting and unamusing. She sighed deeply as she rested her head in her paws. No one took notice of the downcast queen. Skimbleshanks came into the main den area from the back room that was used to keep Mistoffelees.

"What's with all the ruckus?" He asked sternly, tossing a glance around the room.

"We want to go outside!" Pounce threw his front paws in the air dramatically. Skimbleshanks sighed as he shook his head, and Jenny gave him a knowing look as she arranged a nearby pile of blankets.

"You don't want to end up like Quaxo do you?" He glanced between the kittens. They gave him slightly confused looks. "Oh, yes. That kit's been outside in weather like this too much lately, you know how he gets. Now he has a terrible bug, and he even told me to keep all the kits inside the den until the weather clears up."

The kittens looked between each other in fear: how could that happen from just having fun outside? Skimbleshanks knew that bad weather was probably not the culprit for the sudden illness but he needed an excuse to get the youths off his mate's back. This excuse seemed to fit the bill, for they crawled off and went to play in the corner. The railway cat nodded to himself triumphantly. Sanity shall remain within the close quarters den for another hour or so.

Just then there was a light tapping on the exterior of the box: Munkustrap. Jenny let him in and immediately the kits crowded the tabby.

"Trappy!" They cheered as he waved to the kits.

"You needed to speak to me?" He turned to the adult cats. They both nodded, leading him to the back of the den that was separated by a hole in the back of the box. It lead to a small, closed off section in the pile of junk behind it. Mistoffelees, or Quaxo now, was sleeping in the middle of the small room.

Jenny pushed a small piece of wood over the hole to use as a barrier against the prying ears of the kittens, who were still humming over the visitation of the Jellicle leader himself. She nodded to the others once she was sure that they wouldn't be overheard.

"We need to talk to you about Quaxo's arrangements," Skimble started, turning to the silver tabby. "We just don't think there's enough room to harbour a sick cat in here," he admitted regretfully.

"It's not that we don't want to help, we just don't have enough room. With the kittens running around and the weather keeping them inside, they're a handful and are only getting worse," Jenny continued. "We wouldn't be able to give Quaxo much attention and he won't be getting much rest with five restless kits running around."

"Plus there's the issue of the kittens maybe getting what he has, which would be a disaster in and of itself," Skimble added in. Munkustrap nodded in agreement. Illness spread through the young ones likewildfire. No one needed that kind of pressure, especially if it's avoidable. He contemplated on where to put Quaxo until his situation improved, but everyone's den was at full capacity. All except his.

"I'll take him in. There's enough room in my den," he offered to the aging couple. They seemed a bit relieved that there would be less on their plate, but it soon turned to anxiety.

"What about Tugger?" Jenny asked, slightly guarded at the thought of the flirt being around the sick cat. "Isn't he still living with you in your den?"

About a month ago, Tugger's den had been destroyed by a rotting tree branch crushing it during a storm. It took the entire tribe hours to get a baffled Tugger out from under the rubble. Thankfully he'd been alone when it happened. Since then, Tugger has stayed with Munkustrap. There was more than enough room for the bachelor and he didn't mind Tugger because their schedules always kept them out of each other's way.

"I'm sure Tugger won't mind. Besides, he can watch Misto while I'm out for the day," Munkustrap explained to the couple.

"No, Jellylorum and I will watch him whenever we can. I doubt the Rum Tum Tugger has much experience in caring for cats in such a state," Jenny assured him.

She was right, the flirt didn't have much knowlege aside from don't eat something that a rat wouldn't eat and lie down if you have a headache. The territorial feline usually undermined and antagonized the Rum Tum Tugger on a daily basis and she wanted to make sure that another Tugger didn't appear in the future. One was enough.

"That's perfectly understandable. I'll go set up my den right away," he gave a quick glance at the tux tom sleeping on the floor before making his way towards his and Tugger's den.

* * *

**Ugh, people are actually reading this story so I have to start writing more on it. I guess I don't mind though xD I wanted to keep the updates about a week apart so I might just do that until I'm really far ahead chapter wise. Anywho, you don't care about that...**

**More Jenny drama coming up! I love her in these two chapters :P She's cool!**

**RxR please and shpanks! (It's 'thanks' in loser ;D )**


	5. Calm before the storm

**Heyy, So here's Chpater 5! I'm working on chapter 6 and hopefully I can get it posted up by next week :) I think I might have to start shortening the chapters though :( But it means that I might be able to meet the weekly quota and there will be less stress on balancing all my stories, homework and dance. **

**Don't worry! The real stuff is coming up :) Here's some light content before my evil, misto torturing nature rears its ugly head. xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You did _**what**_?" Tugger's jaw fell to the floor.

"He needed a place to stay, we have the room," Munk answered calmly as he dropped another blanket onto the floor between his and Tugger's beds.

"Why can't he just stay with Jenny? We can't have this cat staying with us!" his brother ranted dramatically. _Typical Tugger, making a show out of everything._

"There's no room for him there; this is the only place available." he explained once again.

"There isn't enough room here for all three of us. I need my space," he resorted to whining. Munkustrap frowned at his brother's usual selfishness.

"Funny, I didn't mind you moving in to my den when you were in need," the silver tabby retorted. "Besides, isn't he your friend?"

"He's my best friend, doesn't mean I want to share a den with him. People get sick of eachother real fast once they start living together." He did have a point; Munkustrap was even starting to get weary of the mane coon himself.

"Well what do you suggest we do? If it bugs you that much go see if you can find another den or bunk with someone else," Munkustrap snapped. Tugger's mouth twitched at the corners but showed no other emotion.

"That's cold," Tugger stated flatly.

"And turning our backs on him isn't?" Munkustrap turned to look up at his brother.

"That's different-," he puffed his mane slightly and hooked his paws onto his belt.

"Oh? How so?" Munkustrap interrupted, obviously annoyed with his brother. The mane coon's features were knitted into a scowl, the tabby knew that he had won this battle... for now.

He finished the makeshift bed that lay on the floor at their feet, he smirked in satisfaction at the quality of his work. Tugger saw his brother's small pride in the pile of blankets, automatically deciding that the bed needed a little 'Tugger-touch'. He grabbed a small pillow from his bed and threw it on top of Misto's new one; giving Munkustrap a bold smile as he deemed it suitable. Munkustrap shoot his head, amused, and turned to leave.

"I'll be back with our new roommate," he called as he left the den. Tugger raised his hand in awknowledgement but his mind was somewhere else, _This is going to be bad._

_Oo oO  
O  
Oo oO  
_

"I'm fine!" Quaxo huffed as Jenny crossed her arms down at the young tom. He immitated the old queen's gesture and crossed his own arms in defiance.

"No, you're sick. You're not going anywhere until I deem you fit enough to do anything." she argued with a cold edge to her voice, notably making the tux angrier.

"I'm not a kitten anymore!" he groaned, his voice raising to meet her's.

Meanwhile, Munkustrap walked into Jenny and Skimble's den with Asparagus at his side. He had run into Munk on the way looking for something to do so Munkustrap decided that he could help transport the sick tux, though he was pretty sure Quaxo was going to be a lot sicker than he sounded at the moment. He could hear the confrontation in the back of the box, the kittens were giggling at the rukus and Skimble seemed to be amused by the display.

"What's going on?" Munkustrap asked as the voices drifted, Jenny's being the loudest of course.

"Quaxo's up," the railway cat put simply. The three toms looked back as they heard both Quaxo and Jenny both groan in frustration before continuing their row.

"You should go stop them or they'll be at it all day." Skimble hinted to Munkustrap as he picked up a human paper and snapped it open. He nodded to Asparagus before they made their way towards the hole in the box where the kittens had gathered to watch.

"Everlasting Cat. you're a kitten in a tom's body!" Jenny shrieked, throwing her hands in the air.

"Shove off, Jenny!" Quaxo yelled back, his face turning a beet red. The argument was taking a turn for the worse as neither would back down, the fire constantly being dowsed with gasoline by both sides.

Munkustrap looked between them as he stepped between the two in question and the audience of kittens. "What are you two bickering about?" The two cats stopped and stared at the silver tabby, making him a bit self-conscious.

"Good, Mmunkustrap's here. If you won't listen to me then hopefully he can knock some sense into you," she sighed. Munk took a glance at Quaxo; he was still sweaty from the fever, which probably hasn't broken yet or has recently lifted, and was glaring fiercely at the old queen. His arms still crossed his chest as he breathed heavily, ears flattened to his skull and nostrils flaring. A low hiss accentuated his anger but went undetected by the gumbie cat.

What put Munkustrap off was that this was extrememly out of character for the mild mannered tom. He had never seen the cat raise his voice out of true anger and wasn't one to be insubordinate; especially to Jenny. Yet here he was, watching as Quaxo, soon to be Mistoffelees if this pressed on further, shoot daggers at his self-proclaimed nurse.

"Quaxo?" he approached the dangerous cat cautiously. The black and white tom turned towards him, his expression changing drastically.

"Hey, Munk!" he smiled broadly. His face still redened but his features nonetheless light and cheerful. "I ruined the ball last night didn't I," his head ducked as he gave an ashamed look.

"Oh, no. You didn't ruin it, gave us a scare though," he tried to comfort. Jenny floated about to fix a small bag of items he would need for the move.

"Who went to the Heavyside Layer?" he asked, a slight tone of disappointment laced his speech. This was his first ball as a tom, he didn't have to sit in with the kittens, he didn't have a curfew or a limit to how much he could participate; he could dance his heart out and no one could care less. Unfortunately this whole mess had to happen.

"Gus went this year," he put simply so as to not make him feel any worse about missing it. The young tom's eyes widened in shock, Munk gave him a questioning look before Quaxo raised his paw to point at Asparagus; often referred to as 'Gus'.

"I think I'm seeing ghosts," he whispered.

"Oh no, not another Jennifer Love Hewitt," Jenny muttered as she finished packing Quaxo's bag, handing it gratefully to the silver tabby.

"Who?" Munk asked her as he grabbed the blue sack.

"I'm not dead!" Asparagus gasped in shock, realization dawned on the tux at the misconception. Asparagus was often confused for his father since they had the same name. A light blush tinted the white face fur as he gave the older tom a sheepish smile.

"Sorry," he apologized. Asparagus just shrugged it off as no big deal.

"Well, we should get going before it starts raining again." Munkustrap concluded as he looked out a window pane in the the junkpile, dark menacing clouds threatened to douse the Jellicles any second without warning. No one was aware of the great storm building up silently within the Jellicle tribe, ready to relinquish its fury at any given moment.

* * *

**OK! I can't wait to start posting the next few chapters! **

**Small dilemma to which I need your advice. The way I've changed the story takes up a lot of the story's focus and time, possibly preventing a Misto/Tugger relationship. Should I maybe make the story a bit longer and spend more time on a Misto/Tugger pairing or should I just stick to the "action" part of the story? They way it is now, there would be a bit of the slash before the climax and then the story would probably end on a small, slashy note but you might not see too much of the M/T we all know and love. Opinions!**

**Please Review!**


	6. Bloody Hell

Argh! I was at the VERY end of editing this chapter and then something stupid happened on and I lost it all! It's a sign that I should make my chapters shorter xD

Not much to say about this one yet... Enjoy!

* * *

"So he's going to be bunking at your place?" Bombalurina asked slowly. Tugger nodded hesitantly, didn't they just go over this?

"It's not that big of a deal. Bomba," he chuckled, thinking twice about his reaction to the obviously pissed queen when she shot him an angry glare.

"So where are we gonna meet up?" she crossed her arms over her chest: not a good sign.

"I don't know, _your_ place maybe?" he exclaimed.

"Ya, I'm _sure_ Demeter's going to love that!" she let out an exasperated sigh. Before this mess, Tugger and Bomba would have their dates at his and Munku's den. Munkustrap didn't mind, if he knew, about their get-togethers because he was always surveying the junkyard until about midnight, when Alonzo would take over. That was the only setup that worked out for the two because Demeter, Bomba's littermate, didn't care for the flirt at all for reasons unknown to Tugger.

"Well, what do you expect me to do! We're not going to hook up next to Misto." Bomba gave him a stern look, obviously she would have to spell it out for him.

"Figure something out or there won't be any 'hooking up'." She spun on her heel to head home; leaving the maned coon in her wake. It's not like the Rum Tum Tugger needed her for a hook up. He could have anyone he wanted at the flick of the wrist, he didn't need demanding, high maintenance Bomba! He huffed angrily before turning to his own den.

Quaxo's bed was set up between his own and Munkustrap's, only allowing a few feet of aisle space between each unit. Tugger glanced between his bed and Quaxo,  
who was resting peaceful and snug in his light blue duvet; his head resting on the pillow Tugger had thrown on the mound earlier. Tugger sighed heavily, times like this he would have sought out the tux and vent about the endless grief the queens would give him; Tugger was really beginning to doubt that the tom would ever mate in fear of going through such troubles. He had to admit, he did sometimes get carried away and told him more than he needed to know. Thinking it best, he flopped on the blankets next to the resting tom. The tiny tux opened his eyes to find Tugger staring up at the ceiling in frustration.

"Hard day?" he asked simply to the mane coon who just shrugged. Quaxo knew the moment that he opened his eyes that something was on the coon's mind, most likely than not it was about a recent queen. He waited patiently for Tugger to start his rant, granted he didn't listen to half of it, but he knew that he was the only cat the older tom confided in and he was always willing to help out his friends.

"Bomba's being a real... Queen," he replied somberly.

"Yeah, I _hate_ it when they're like that," Quaxo joked, receiving a small punch to the upper arm from his maned friend. "Victoria gets like that sometimes; makes me wonder how I could stand being her littermate. She blames it on her 'time of the month'... whatever that means," he finished with his thin eyebrows in a knit; his mind running madly to find out what that could possibly mean.

"Nah, that's not Bomba's problem. I would know if it was." Quaxo gave him a wary, confused glance "How would you know?" he asked out of curiosity which caused the older tom to burst out laughing at his ignorance and lack of experience.

"You'll learn soon enough," he simply said. Quaxo hated when older cats pushed his questions aside like that. It was sometimes as if he was still a kitten! Although he hated it when his questions were dodged; Tugger was pretty honest with him, so if he dodged one of his questions or inquiries then it probably meant that the answer would probably not be favourable.

"So did they ever figure out what's wrong with you?" Tugger turned on his side to face the tuxedoed tom. He just shrugged before telling Tugger about his exchange with Jennyanydots, knowing that it would probably put him in a better mood, which it did. Tugger imitated Jenny's shrill voice as he pretended to reprimand Quaxo for doing something absurd, they both laughed. Quaxo was first to stop, his cheery complexion rapidly turning serious and concerned as his eyes darted throughout the room eagerly.

"What's wrong?" Tugger nodded to his friend who was making a mad dash across the room on shaky knees. Tugger sat up to question him further but was cut off by the sound of the young tux being violently ill in the wastebasket near the door. The golden eyed tom sighed sadly before crossing the box to kneel by the hunched magician and rubbed his back soothingly while he continued to vomit.

When he finished, Quaxo rested his back heavily against the wall; smiling gratefully as Tugger handed him a bowl of water to quench his parched throat.

"I remember when I had my first sip of Skimble's scotch," Tugger laughed before he started to do his imitation of Jenny's voice, causing the black and white tom to chuckle lightly for fear of another attack. He gave a sigh as he pushed himself up the wall, grabbing the soiled wastebasket to empty it out behind the den; Tugger grabbed his arm as he walked by him.

"I'll empty it, you go lie down, " he offered. Quaxo shook his head politely.

"No thanks, Tug. I got it," he turned down before heading towards the exit. Tugger grabbed the can and lifted it high above his head, using Quaxo's stunted height to his advantage. Quaxo desperately clung to the rim of the basket in a feeble attempt to save what was left of his independence and dignity.

"If I don't do it then I lose my 'excellent bedside manners' badge," he joked as he tried to shake Quaxo lightly from his hold on the bucket. "If I were you, I'd let go. I'm not against pushing a sick-O like you to get my way." the small tux let go of the basket, dropping a few inches onto his toes; icy blue eyes glaring playfully at the taller cat. Both toms grinned as they stood on the verge of bursting into laughter. Quaxo shrugged lightly before flicking his wrist in Tugger's direction; giving in to the coon's odd demands.

"It's amazing that your brother puts up with you sometimes," he groaned before gently lowering himself onto his nest and curling himself up in a light blue duvet. Tugger walked back into the den after he had finished with the emptying of the wastebasket; putting in a grocery bag just in case. He glanced at the young tuxedo lightly curled up in the blankets, Tugger couldn't help but stare at the slight rise and fall of the blankets that draped over the lean, elegant frame of the respected magician. He shook himself lightly back to the present before walking over to place the bucket on the ground next to Quaxo's head.

"Here, make sure you don't miss," Tugger joked lightly, his young friend nodded; covering his hands over his mouth and jokingly puffing out his cheeks. Tugger rolled his eyes lightly before turning to his own bed. Quaxo looked to the door, there was still plenty of daylight outside.

"You know, you can leave if you like. I'm quite capable of looking after myself. I'm sick, not dying." Tugger glanced between him and the door; obviously considering his suggestion. His mind was quickly made up when Quaxo made another dive for the bucket, this time he wasn't joking.

"It's all good, tux," he assured as he tried to convince him that he was actually choosing to stay here on his own terms, which, was slightly true. "Besides, you're much more interesting and... lively, than the kits," he smiled; settling himself on the pile of blankets comfortably.

"I doubt I'll be much fun, Tug," Quaxo breathed as he re-adjusted himself, finding the small pillow Tugger had placed on the blanket earlier and hugging it to his chest tightly; this made Tugger smile internally. Point 836 for Tugger, Munkustrap... somewhere between 10 and nothing. The mane coon simply nodded then placed his head on his paws in silence. Quaxo shrugged him off, turning to find relief from the intense pain in ignorant, blissful sleep, unable to hide his discomfort much longer.

Oo oO  
O  
Oo oO

Munkustrap had decided to finish his shift early that evening, much to Alonzo's dismay. He climbed up the pile of old phone books that he cleverly arranged into a set of stairs, he could hear Tugger's enthusiastic voice as he climbed the shallow steps followed by Quaxo's soft response. Tugger's loud laughter erupted and contrasted with the quiet remark from their new denmate.

He walked into the box to find Tugger sitting on the ground with a photo album next to Quaxo, who was sitting up weakly in his bed; using Tugger's shoulder to support his throbbing head which had grown much too heavy for his weakening state. They were both looking at the pictures in the album that Tugger must have found out behind the den, they were making foolish stories out of the images stored inside the book.

"This one looks like she's seen the Rumpus cat," Quaxo murmured when Tugger flipped the page, he chuckled when he observed the human girl who was walking in on a surprise party, her expression wide and somewhat fearful.

"That or she's seen Admetus' costume," Tugger joked back. They both laughed for a moment and Tugger turned the page.

"That one looks like you, Tug," Munkustrap pointed to a half shaven pollicle who wore his long, shaggy brown hair like a mane. Tugger looked up at Munkustrap quickly in shock, how long had he been standing there? Quickly re-adopting his composure, he stuck out his tongue immaturely at the tabby and mimicked him by repeating his comment in a high, queen-like squeal.

"Ha," Quaxo laughed suddenly. "It does!" he giggled lightly against Tugger's arm.

"So," Munkustrap put his paw on Quaxo lightly before crouching in front of him so he could be seen. "How was your day?" he asked expectantly, hoping for some change in his mild disposition.

"It was... rocky, for lack of a better word," Quaxo shrugged, ignoring the muffled snort that emanated from the coon next to him.

"More like chunky," he chimed, motioning to the waste basket at their feet. Munkustrap looked over at the pail before turning his gaze back to Quaxo who looked humble in his vulnerable state, it's true he was declining; Munkustrap could see it by just looking at the tom.

"Well, lets just hope that tomorrow turns out better for you Quax," he smiled reassuringly. Quaxo returned the smile with a beam of appreciation. Munkustrap leaned over to empty the waste basket that, thank cat, had a grocery bag lining the inside.

"I wouldn't take that out just yet," Quaxo warned, rubbing his stomach as a grimace distressed his features. "I'm probably going to need that soon." A quick glance passed between Tugger and the silver tabby as they both turned eyed the tux cautiously, neither wanting to be in the way if his prediction happened to come true prematurely. "That one looks like Pouncival after he fell into the tar pit last summer," he pointed to the fresh page in the album that lay neglected in Tugger's lap.

Yeah, it kinda does," Tugger chuckled in response.

Oo oO  
O  
Oo oO

_Screams filled the bloodied sky of night as he dashed along the narrows of the always changing junkyard. He could pick out every cat's cries and name them off; Jenny sobbed sorrowfully, Tugger could see her in his mind's eye holding the bloodied body of her son Tumblebrutus. Munkustrap howled in pain as a shatter of glass crashed in the background of his agonized yelps. Etcetera's desperate screams fading away into the mysterious and unknown piles of jeering garbage that stalked round him, changing their paths to prevent the black and leopard spotted tom from reaching his friends and family. He blinked hard, the scene changed in front of him as one by one the Jellicles came into view. He could see Jenny mourning, Munkustrap dead, Etcetera beaten, and above all, the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees standing tall on the tire. His face was blank as he stared through the many lives he had destroyed, how could he have done all of this?_

_"Why?" Tugger screamed out to him. The mostly black tom's expression changed to a devilish grin._

_"I didn't mean to!" the higher, less threatening voice of Quaxo cried out miserably from behind the malicious grin. Before Tugger could see anything else,_ _hear anything, feel anything; he was surrounded in darkness. Something in his mind was waiting... but what for?_

"Tug!" something gurgled to his left before a loud thump echoed in his mind. _Wake up, wake up, wake up!_

The mane coon snapped up in his bed, sweat drenching his fur; making it stick to his body in all sorts of directions. His eyes clamped shut when the large flashlight in their den lit up the small space with the intensity of a summer sun.

"Quaxo!" Munkustrap snapped as he lunged across the room. Tugger let his numbed mind follow the action in the room, Munkustrap was on his knees a few feet between his and Quaxo's bed. He inspected the tabby's actions with more intention; he was shaking Quaxo fiercely in his grip, slamming the tiny black head on the plywood floor of their den. No. Quaxo was shaking by himself... he was shaking?

"Tug!" light green eyes caught his gaze, this was real. He finally snapped out of his haze, it was all real. He lunged from his bed to the floor, closing the gap between them.

"What's happening?" he yelled. Quaxo was twitching severely on the ground, small noises escaped his foaming lips as he cracked his head on the plywood. Munkustrap smacked his face lightly, trying desperately to get a response from the convulsing tom. Quaxo's electric blue eyes were wide but unseeing as his small frame writhed uncontrollably. Tugger reached behind him to grab one of the navy blue cushions from his bed and placed it under the tux's head.

"We need Jenny!" Munkustrap stated in his delusion. He was meant to protect the Jellicles from outside threats, he didn't know how to protect them from themselves.

"Go!" Tugger urged. He wouldn't be much help to the magician if he was sent into the night to fetch Jenny, Munkustrap was the athletic one, he would be able to clear the distance to her den in under five minutes flat. Munkustrap nodded quickly before making a mad dash out the door, taking the phone books two at a time.

"Quax? Quaxo wake up!" Tugger pleaded with the younger tom, he was shaking so badly... surely something would break in that fragile body of his. Fear coursed through the coon's veins, this was too much! He grabbed the shaking cat's shoulders and started to shake him slightly, calling out his name in a panicked frenzy. After a few minutes the spell died off and Quaxo's body went slack in his paws, shaking as if chilled in the aftershock of the past few minutes.

Tugger laid him gently onto the plush, navy blue pillow. He watched as the tux's head lolled from side to side, slowly trying to regain consciousness. Tugger looked out of the gaping door, all that met his sight was the empty darkness of the junkyard, he returned his gaze and was met with heavy, dulled blue eyes.

"Hey, buddy," Tugger greeted softly. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth when Quaxo moved to respond.

"Hi, Tug," he croaked; his voice sounding more like the demon from that 'Grudge' movie his human's children keep watching.

"You scared the crap outta me, don't do that again!" Tugger scolded though his voice cracked under the thought of another episode.

"Well, because you said so..." He quipped, trying to lighten the situation as best he could.

Tugger could hear Munkustrap talking away as they neared the den, Jenny would be here soon and would probably start rambling away at how Tugger made this happen with some medical theory. Just because you're a doctor's cat, it doesn't mean that you are one yourself.

Quaxo propped himself up on his elbows, his vision swam in circles at the pounding in his head. It felt like someone had taken an aluminum bat to the back of his head several times. Nausea washed over him; causing him to slump back onto the pillow that lay below his head, he felt so miserable and was secretly so scared that he couldn't hold back the silent tears that threatened to leak from their icy blue wells.

He covered his forehead to shield his still disoriented eyes, he didn't need any of the older toms see him cry; not that Munkustrap or Tugger would care really. It was more of a pride issue for him, mysterious magicians don't cry over headaches and upset stomachs; no matter how torturous. He heard a light, sudden gasp from the coon at his side and could sense him tensing, Oh great. Tugger snatched Quaxo's wrist and flung it roughly from his face. The tux quickly retracted his hand to wipe away the tears, his vision went slightly red once his hand passed over his eye. He couldn't see very well but the bright red stain of blood clashing angrily on his white furred paw was too shocking to ignore.

* * *

_Gasp! Oh my goodness, blood! _Yeah, well you saw it coming! And if you didn't then I'm sorry if I shocked you... not really ;)

Reviews are GOLD..._ Solid ! _*Queue gold member music* Yeah, Baby!

That was Austin powers in case you were about to comment saying how much of a dork I am :|

Also, my fave part of the story... The 'Step Brothers' reference! Can you see it? I sure can xD It makes me smile :3


	7. Their first and last

Okk, sorry this took so long. I've been swamped and today I got a rush of things done and I'm feeling amazing!

So this one is a bit- well kinda a lot- shorter than the previous chapters but I hope that by next week I can make it up to you guys :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Quaxo had been moved back to Jenny's den. She had told the two toms that he had had a seizure. They didn't really understand exactly what that meant but, from the looks of it, it wasn't good. Munkustrap stood before Old Deuteronomy at the tire in the clearing; he'd just finished explaining what had happened to the tux the night before, Deuteronomy looked distressed.

"What do you suggest we do, father?" Munkustrap looked up questioningly. Old Deuteronomy's brow furrowed in thought, what options do they have?

"Bring him to his home and let his humans take care of him," he suggested. Munkustrap shook his head quickly.

"He doesn't have a human home. And if he did they would have him put down on the spot!" Old Deuteronomy looked at him in concern, there wasn't much they could do for the tux besides keep him comfortable and hope for the best, which was highly unlikely. A long, heavy silence passed between them.

"Maybe..." He started but paused to plan his words correctly for the tabby's sake. "We should consider starting to make arrangements." His son looked at him blankly,_ this can't be _it_! He's just come out of kittenhood, we can't be making funeral arrangements already! They should be making Dad's arrangements long before Quaxo should be even considered._

"So that's it? We're just going to wait here and see whether or not he dies? There is absolutely nothing we can do for him?" Munkustrap's voice elevated with his growing anger over his father's willingness to give up. He could see Deuteronomy looking around the clearing to see if any of the other Jellicles happen to be witnessing his son's outburst.

"Now, we must be reasonable, Munkustrap." His voice became hard and stone-like, as if the silver tabby was a child once again. "We don't have the resources to pour into curing him, and we certainly don't have to let all the other Jellicles know about his condition!" he muttered between a clenched jaw. The last thing this tribe needed was an uproar or panic, especially when the ball was right around the corner.

"Well, if Quaxo can't get any help here then maybe he can get some attention somewhere else!" Munkustrap fumed. He turned to storm off but was stopped dead in his tracks when Coricopat and Tantomile came slinking towards them.

"Maybe we can help with that," Tantomile said coolly. She, like her twin, showed no emotion as they walked up to the two cats. Their duplicated coats seemed to also mimic each other as they stalked closer. Munkustrap's tail gave an irritated twitch, he knew that with them in the equation; he would end up with an even bigger headache.

"The magician's condition is... delicate, it's true he can't find any help here," Coricopat spoke quietly. His voice was somewhat anxious and he spoke at a faster pace than his sister; the only thing besides their gender that was different about them. Munkustrap didn't know what questions to ask to further their theory or get them to the point.

Tantomlie looked to Old Deuteronomy who looked at them as intent as Munkustrap, their relation as father and son was crystal clear in how their brows furrowed in thought and their bodies bent forward with their heads cocked to the side in interest.

"The dis-ease that's plaguing him isn't natural; we don't know what it is-"

"But we do know someone who can help with this situation, hopefully shed some insight on what's going on."

"So if the disease isn't natural, is it his magic?" Deuteronomy sat heavily on the tire, this was going to be a very long and confusing conversation.

"Like we said; we don't know. But we do know that if nothing is done then Quaxo will be dead by the end of the week." Munkustrap flinched, they only had a couple days left.

"What about the Mistoffelees?" His father inquired from his perch behind him.

"We're not too sure what will happen to the demon, he will probably die off as well," the queen of the pair replied without interest, or so it seemed.

"There is a healer who resides on the other side of the city, he will be able to tell us what's wrong and hopefully help us cure the magician," Coricopat turned back to the problem at hand. Munkustrap looked overhead at a passing cloud, there would be about 7 hours until sunset.

"Great! When do we leave?" He asked the pair. He was willing to leave now and leave Alonzo in charge but it was really up to the twins on when they should leave, they did, after all, know the way.

"We leave whenever you're ready," Tantomile stated blankly. Munkustrap quickly excused himself before he dashed off to find Alonzo and Tugger , hopefully he could find them both easily enough.

Oo oO  
O  
Oo oO

_Wake up... Wake up, Quaxo... Quaxo!_ The small tux jumped as he jolted into consciousness. _I'm awake, leave me alone,_ he replied to the demon stirring inside his oddly vacant mind.

"I didn't do anything!" Tugger protested beside him, Quaxo jumped a bit at the sudden noise. Obviously he forgot to keep his mouth shut. He brought his hand up to his forehead, massaging his splitting headache, he didn't even want to open his eyes; he was in so much pain. His muscles burned and ached fiercely at the though of making any kind of movement.

"Not you," he muttered grumpily. It took him a few moments to feel the weight of the thick blanket draped over his thinning body and to process the strong scent of the kittens on the blankets beneath him. He was at Jenny's.

"Oh. So how are you feeling now? Any better?" He thought over the past night, he remembered waking up in a panic and then waking up again next to Tugger with a searing headache... before being dragged to Jenny's.

"Umm," he couldn't find the words to describe how he felt; like he was hit by a truck? As if he'd been tossed off the highest junk pile by a crazed pollicle? He dropped his hand heavily onto his half covered chest. "I can't see!" he gasped when he opened his eyes to a shade of black deeper than his ebony coat.

"What do you mean-?" Tugger bounded over to his side instantly, the young tux immediately started to hyperventilate as he tried to regain his sight.

"I can't see, that's what I mean!" he shrieked.

"Hold still," Tugger demanded, grabbing his pale, pasty white face. Quaxo's eyes were milky and glossy with a rim of blood leading to the corners where Tugger could easily trace their paths down his thin face. His stomach clamped down at the sight of the panicked eyes looking right through his honey own orbs.

Just then, Munkustrap burst through the wooden door to Jennyanydots and Skimble's den in an excited frenzy. "Tug! The twins know where there's a healer that could cure Quaxo," he gushed. He stopped when he noticed his younger brother hold the tux's head in his paws, giving the coon a quizzical look. Tugger motioned him over and turned Quaxo's head slightly to meet the tabby's. A low rush of breath was the only response from the Jellicle Protector.

"I'll meet you in the clearing," Tugger murmured to Munkustrap softly. The silver cat nodded as he stole a last glance at the sickly tom before leaving.

"You're leaving?" Quaxo rasped fearfully. _How could he be leaving at a time like this!_ He couldn't help the kittenish crack in his voice, he didn't really care, he was past his pride now.

"I'm going to go help Munkustrap bring the healer back so you can get better-" Tugger explained. Guilt washed over him at the sight of those milky, unseeing eyes as they started to water.

"I'm scared," he rasped, his voice breaking under the fear and uncertainty; will he live to see his friend's return? How long could_ he_ wait?

Without warning, Tugger leaned down and locked the tux's lips with his own; a small, shocked gasp being his immediate response before Quaxo melted into the kiss, hoping it would entice the coon to stay with him. They leaned into each other eagerly, knowing that this may be the last kiss they will ever share. Tugger was first to pull away, he leaned over so that his forehead was resting gently against Quaxo's.

"I know, tux. I just want to make sure that we get back as soon as possible," he soothed gently. "I'll be back before you know it." Quaxo looked up in a vain attempt to make eye contact, nodding as he sniffled back a couple tears. With that, Tugger set his head down on a large, plush pillow before quietly rushing out the door. He strode towards the tire at the head of the clearing with his head down, hoping that the silent tears that threatened to streak his bold face would go unnoticed.

* * *

Yeah, short and meh. But I can't wait to post the next chapter! Eeeeek

Review make the world go 'round! And I shall also do a jig, no one can see me so it's all good ;)


	8. EGAD

**Okk, so here's a unepic chappy. But at least we get to kinda see my little Misto/Quaxo theory, it's really complicated so I understand if you're like "This chick's stupid, makes no sense!" I'm not and I know!**

**FantabulousMe: Thanks xD I can never pull off their whole evasiveness (as well as cocky, funny-ass, wise cracking Tugger) so I made them somewhat blunt and to the point. Myz peeps are totes off da chain! I'm a bit sad because there won't be much more MistoxTugger romance for a while. :(**

* * *

He rolled over in his soft, makeshift nest. His mind kept flashing re-runs of his and Tugger's kiss, aside from the circumstances it was perfect. He just wish that he could have seen it coming, then maybe he could have been more prepared and not make a fool of himself. He smiled, the feel of Tugger's lips on his; his deep, sweet scent, the sound of his voice! He couldn't wait for the coon's return.

"_Ugh, you really need to get a grip on yourself,_" Mistoffelees snorted playfully in his head.

"_You're just jealous because you didn't get in on the action_," Quaxo teased back. Often times, the relationship between Mistoffelees and Quaxo could have been described as brotherly, if anyone had ever been able to see or hear the two that is. Quaxo knew that their bond went beyond that, Mistoffelees was a part of him that he could always count on, and Mistoffelees depended on Quaxo for his own existence. So it came to no surprise that Quaxo had adopted Mistoffelees's name as his "stage name", although they shared their names, neither liked it when they were confused for the other.

"_I am drowning in an ocean of envy right now, really,_" he laughed before his mood became less jaunty. "_Let me out for a second...I need to talk to you._" His voice echoed in the back of his mind. Quaxo inhaled deeply and released his hold on the demonic spirit, feeling the Mistoffelees escape his form through his solar plexus.

"Do you know what's going on?" He asked before allowing his counterpart to speak. Quaxo could sense that something was happening, something he didn't understand. He was scared.

"I'm not too sure either, but I know that it's more physically harmful than spiritually," the deeper voice spoke in front of him. He often liked listening to the demon speak; the deep, soothing voice was often a comfort for him when he was scared as a kitten. Mistoffelees always knew what to do, though nowadays he liked to give Quaxo some "growing room" and often allowed him to mess up. Sure he learned from his mistakes, but he didn't like making a fool of himself.

"What are we going to do? Can't you just heal us or something?" Quaxo whispered. He didn't want to be too loud in case someone walk in and saw him talking to thin air. It was often a great inconvenience that no one could see him like he did; especially when he had to explain to Jennyanydots that he wasn't losing his mind when she caught him in deep conversation with a stack of books, where Mistoffelees had been standing.

"I've tried that." Mistoffelees shifted from his position in front of the tux to the basin across the den. "It seems to have some sort of... I wouldn't say 'code' but close to it. Drink?"

"No, thank you," Quaxo murmured as he went over what the older tom had said. Mistoffelees glided back over to Quaxo and pushed a cool, porcelain mug half filled with water until it was lightly tapping his nose.

"Drink it," he commanded. Quaxo obeyed and slid the rim of the mug until it sat at his lips before he started at the cool liquid. Quaxo hadn't realized how thirsty he was until the cup had emptied.

"Thanks," he smiled graciously, holding out the mug for it to be taken and refilled. "So do you have any idea what might have made us sick?"

Mistoffelees returned with the mug, again only half filled. "I have my suspicions. What do you think?"

"Well, I don't really know. I haven't really been doing anything different than I normally would, and no one else in the junkyard has been sick lately."

"You sure you don't have any idea? Think about a day or so before the ball," Mistoffelees hinted.

"I know you know it, so why don't you just tell me instead of- The milk!" realization dawned on him, how could he have been so blind? It's not like it was an insignificant event either.

Mistoffelees laid a congratulatory paw on his shoulder. "Good job. The milk was tainted, do you know who sent it?"

"No. Do you know that too?" Quaxo snipped, his patience was quickly dissolving as the immense pain in his head started to return.

"No, but I might have an idea... Can the kittens read and write?" he asked, remembering the little exchange between Tugger and Victoria when Quaxo was busy with the present.

"I don't know, Jenny tries to teach them but she could have given up by now," he sighed exasperatedly. "You think one of the kittens did it? You do realize how absurd that sounds-"

"Maybe they didn't know there was something in the milk before they gave it to you," Mistoffelees reasoned.

"So was it a kitten?" Quaxo inquired.

"I don't know. But I think they believe it came from Jemima," Mistoffelees replied. In his mind's eye, Quaxo could see Mistoffelees walk towards the open window where a cold breeze fanned him uncomfortably.

"Where's Jenny?" he asked curiously.

"She's at Jellylorum's."

"Oh. Would you mind closing the window? It's freezing in here!" Quaxo shivered as another wind blew in through the open window.

"It's not cold. You just have a fever," Mistoffelees replied solemnly. "Jenny's coming."

"Oh! You're up!" Jenny stated. Quaxo was so caught off guard by her sudden entrance that he yelped in surprise.

"Uhh, yeah," he rubbed his throbbing temples, his eyes felt like they were going to be pounded out of his head from the inside. Jenny noticed the tuxedo's vacant gaze and walked over to investigate.

"Oh, my!" she gasped at the thick film of milk shading the once brilliant blue irises. A deep silence blanketed the air between them. Quaxo wasn't sure but he swore he heard her stifle a small moan of sadness. Quaxo hated the silence now; he was blind; he didn't want to be deaf as well. Jenny composed her voice, realizing that it would be of no use to avert herself to avoid having him see her upset.

"Where did you get the mug?" Jenny asked asked finally, her voice was soft and reeked of feigned normalcy. Quaxo's mind drew blanks when he realized that the porcelain mug Mistoffelees had given him was still sitting in his paws. Mistoffelees, without missing a beat, quickly spoke out from his place at the window.

"Tugger left it for you," he instructed.

"Tugger gave me a drink of water before he left with Munkustrap," he told the expectant queen.

"Well, that was nice of him," she smiled curtly. This was one of few occasions in which Quaxo ever heard Jenny say anything "nice" about Tugger, granted she was referring to his action and not the tom himself. Still, it was an odd feeling. He nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, his world seemed to become extremely tense. His chest tightened and his head reeled in a frenzy, although he could not see; the room was spinning around him.

"Uhhh, Jenny?" he groaned as he tried to gather his thoughts together. "I don't feel so well," he gasped before tipping over onto his side. He heard a loud crash of metal before his body gave into another episode of dangerous convulsions; his mind being dragged down deeper into unconsciousness.

Oo oO  
o  
Oo oO

Munkustrap followed Tantomile's lead through the dark alleyways of London. Tugger and Coricopat walking silently beside him. The silent humour of the maine coon was somewhat off-putting for the tabby, he looked over his shoulder at his younger brother when he abruptly stopped mid stride. Coricopat and the tabby exchanged worried looks.

"I think it would be best if you talk to him," he suggested. "I'll go walk up with Tantomile." Munkustrap nodded before walking back towards his brother.

"Hey," he greeted as he neared the other tom. He reached behind the coon and pushed him along, leading him further down the alley so that they didn't lose sight of the twins.

"Do you think this guy's legit?" Tugger asked suddenly, losing his train of thought.

"Well if Coricopat and Tantomile recommend him-" Munkustrap reasoned.

"No, I mean, do you think he could cure Misto?" Tugger rephrased. Munkustrap looked up at his little brother, he didn't doubt that they couldn't; he didn't really have time to.

"I'm sure everything's going to turn out fine, Tug," Munkustrap reassured, he gave a nervous glance at the coon. Surely Tugger had snapped under the pressure.

"I can't lose him," Tugger blurted out. The words bounced off the walls between them; in their minds. The tabby stared cautiously at the coon as his mind started to piece everything together, the words formed weights on his tongue as he tried to form them properly.

"You really care for Quaxo," he stated slowly, almost giving a double meaning behind the cautious words.

Tugger lifted his chin guardedly. "Yeah, I guess I do," he spoke hesitantly. He searched his brother's face for any emotion that could possibly hint at how he was going to react. Munkustrap looked away for a split second.

"How much do you care about him?" he asked. A small, teasing grin tugged at the corner of his mouth when his gaze met the slight discomfort of his younger brother. Tugger immediately relaxed and let out a light chuckle of relief. His brother, Cat bless his heart, had never let him down when it came to his quirks and imperfections; he doubted he ever would. He wished that he could be more like his brother sometimes... only sometimes. Very rarely.

"I care about him a lot," his voice rested above a whisper. Munkustrap smiled broadly.

"I'm very happy to hear that. But if you do anything to him, I'm going after you. He's a good cat, we want it to stay that way," he warned.

Tugger laughed before pulling his brother into a one armed hug, lifting him up jokingly; knowing just how much his older brother hated having to look up at him let alone have him be able to pick him up like a kitten. They both picked up their pace to catch up to the two mystical twins, who probably knew the whole brother-brother moment was going to happen the day before, and continue their trek before the sun began to set.

* * *

So yeah, sorry about the lameosity. I'm also sorry that I didn't introduce the whole Mistoffelees-Quaxo thing before, Misto would have blabbed and ruined it for me! Oh, and sorry that the big revelation wasn't that big. Though if you listen closely, you can hear Quaxo's brain *ding* when he realizes it.

Reviews are Golden!


	9. Soljian

OMG! So swamped! It's depressing because under this stress I'm starting to lose steam and motivation :( I need a little pick me up... but how?

Sorry this took so long, it's been almost a month since I last updated and the Misto angst is probably putting him in a bad mood... oh well, better for the angst I guess ;)

FantabulousMe: Lol, 'lameosity' is a pretty sweet word :) I use it a LOT. Lol, thanks! Quaxie and his too helpful demon mind-mate. *crosses fingers too* At least they touch in this chapter!

lilgenious: Thanks :D I sure hope so,

Enjoy :D

P.S. OC in this chapter! Far too ugly to be Mary Sue... you're welcome :)

* * *

They walked up the small path that led from a remotely isolated, rural-esque road. They had been walking for a little over three hours and were approaching the end of their search as they approached an old, drafty barn on a desolated farm.

Tugger decided to voice his concerns when the vicinity laid silent."You sure he's here?"

"Quite," Tantomile snapped, she couldn't stand the mistrust some of the Jellicles had in her judgement.

Coricopat motioned Munkustrap over and, together, they walked up to the old beaten doors of the grayed barn. Munkustrap rapped loudly and could hear the echo as it rung through the hollow structure.

He looked to the male twin in confusion. "What?" a raspy, sandpaper smooth voice demanded from a crack in the wall next to the door. Munkustrap looked to Coricopat to make the introduction to this gruff character.

"It's us Soljian, we need your assistance with a member of our tribe," he explained curtly. A loud huff of ill-humour was his response before the loud shriek of the steel doors pierced the air; a small flock of birds sent into the air by the ear-splitting noise. The voice rasped again from behind the open door; not revealing himself his company.

"Please, do come in," he greeted with a slightly bitter tone. The two mystics lead the way and the two brothers proceeded hesitantly, neither trusting the horror-film theme of the barn. Tugger sniffed the air as he shuffled curiously into the large, dark cave. The air was musky and smelled slightly of horse though he never noted any presence of the creature. The door shrieked closed behind him, they watched as the large shadow of their mysterious host trailed the exterior of the room until he reached a small podium in front of his guests.

"What is it that you need, my friends?" he asked, noticeably more relaxed and welcoming. He leaned forward on his thick, creaky stand to scrutinize the four intruders. Munkustrap caught himself reciprocating the action when he bumped into Tugger as he strained to catch a glimpse of the elderly tom's face.

"There is a magic cat in our yard who has fallen terminally ill and-" Tantomile started, being quite rudely cut off by rusted bouts of laughter from the shape behind the wooden stand.

"If he is terminally ill, my dear, then there is nothing I could possibly do for him," he wheezed as he regained his composure. Tantomile frowned soberly.

"What she meant to say was," Coricopat chimed in seriously. "that he is critically ill and if we do not act he will progressively decline until he expires. Which is why we need your help."

"And who are they?" he grunted; motioning to the visibly uneasy toms.

"They are escorting us. They are the sons of our leader and the subject's friends," Tantomile explained. The figure simply nodded in masqueraded uninterest.

"So," he sighed as he shifted in his position. "You have a magic cat who has seemed to fallen victim to some sort of illness that he can't seem to alleviate himself, and you require my services to salvage. You don't believe it's his magical qualities but your uncertainty may lead to his demise" he stated. Munkustrap assumed that, from his sudden insight, he too was a mystic.

"Precisely," the twins agreed in unison.

"And my consolation for my services?"

"We have already given you enough payment up to date, your life being an result," Coricopat returned evenly. The old tom nodded thoughtfully.

"Alright, let me get my things and we'll be off," he concluded; stumbling down the back of his podium to rummage through a tray of ingredients and spell books. The pull of a small chain illuminated the entire chamber. The two brothers stared widely with open jaws when the old tom rounded a stable to reveal that the cat was actually a pollicle. He was extremely white and silver in the muzzle, very thin, and the fur on his body was thinning with large bald patches spotted. The elderly canine stalked over to a large, witch-like cauldron and lit the wood underneath.

Tugger tried not to stare when the familiar stare barely gave him any acknowledgement; the stare of someone who couldn't see him. Although the dark mauve of the pollicle's irises were only shaded lightly with the ugly tone, it was more than enough to resurface the small tux's terrified gaze. A small twinge of pain and fear flashed across his features, one to cross with the speed of a lightning bolt and the intensity to leave his muscles trembling in its wake. There was only another three to four hours left of daylight, they should be leaving if they don't want to run into any patrolling cats.

After muttering a few incoherent lines and tossing random items into the pot, Soljian turned from his work to approach the silver tabby who stared cautiously at his approach.

"I need to use this," the old Canine rasped, pointing to the tabby's collar. "Don't worry, I will return it," he laughed. His laugh was odd and without humour, the laugh of a madman who had obviously spent too much time alone.

Reluctantly, the silver tabby removed his collar and placed it in the wrinkled paw. The pollicle sniffed it curiously and shrugged before tossing it into the boiling cauldron. Munkustrap was about to protest but thought it better to not annoy the creature who could quite probably save his friend.

The black witch's cauldron quickly started to overflow with mist. They were all reminded of an over-sized fog-machine as the cool clouds billowed at their feet. The barn, despite is cavernous and hollow structure, quickly filled up with the light green mist.

"This can't be healthy," Tugger coughed and wheezed. The air smelled terribly of chlorine and burned his airways. However, it quickly disappeared and was soon replaced with an all too familiar smell... They were in the junkyard. The mist disappeared as quickly as it filled the hollow stable, revealing the western entrance to the Jellicle junkyard. The old dog sniffed the air in disgust, the smell of rotting material and rusting metal causing him to sneeze and his eyes to water. They could hear the wrinkly pollicle mutter his disapproval under his breath but no one felt the need to reprimand him, it was a junkyard after all.

The twins proceeded to lead the party to the clearing, most-likely to Jenny's den. It didn't seem like this poor tom would enjoy, or feel the need for, a tour of the grand yard. Every Jellicle seemed to receive the news about the pollicle the moment they entered the gate; throughout the winding trail they were met with the wide eyes of the various cats that occupied the space. The kittens were in such shock that they didn't even bother to notice the Rum Tum Tugger following not too far behind him.

They were lead to Jenny's den, by now; all souls had gathered to catch a glimpse of the monstrosity brought into the pollicle-free zone, well usually pollicle-free. The five of them filed into the old stack of crates, Jenny's horrified expression as they walked into her home gave her little opportunity to speak out to the group.

"This is him," Soljian stated blankly; pointing to the seemingly sleeping tom on the floor next to the Gumbie cat. She patted Quaxo's arm comfortingly and he squirmed a bit, he could probably smell the decaying creature watching him intently.

"He's gotten worse," she announced to the Tugger and Munkustrap, both frowning with intense concern and unease. "He's gone deaf," she continued. To the flirt; it was a brick wall to the face. A deaf and blind cat's life was basically over; by now he expected that Quaxo was just waiting to die so this hell would be over and done with. Soljian took the sling from his shoulder and placed it on the floor next to the blank expressioned tom. Using Munkustrap and Coricopat for support; he gently lowered himself onto the floor next to his supply kit.

He poked and prodded the tiny tux, each sharp or unexpected touch received a very defined jump and often a surprised gasp or hiss. His expression was grim.

"I could stop the onset of his symptoms and probably alleviate some of the strain," he explained somewhat apologetically. "But I can't exactly cure him without exhausting all my resources. Great Pollicle knows that I don't have nearly enough to complete his treatment," he finished, his thinning brow in a knit.

"So, he's going to be like this forever!" Tugger nearly yelled. Sadness for himself and the tux bubbled up in his stomach, threatening to either spill it's contents on the floor of Jenny's den, or reduce him to tears in front of the entire company and quite possibly the entire tribe. He didn't know which was worse.

"Well, probably not," he assured as he rummaged through his small satchel, Coricopat reaching in and retrieving a small vial for him. "I can give him something to stop the toxin and help remove it; but recovering is up to his body, it also depends on the extent of the damage it's taken-"

"I thought you were a healer! Aren't you supposed to, you know, heal!" Tugger exclaimed rudely. Munkustrap placed a threatening paw on his arm and muttered his name quietly, but was quickly ignored by the coon. The twins watched him blankly, they probably already saw this little altercation coming a mile off. Soljian didn't seem either bothered or upset by the accusing tone in the flirt's voice; cats did have a short fuse after all, unlike his own kind.

"My friend, I am quite old as you can tell. I have little energy to perform the duties I did when I was a pup. What I can do is offer him an opportunity to heal himself," a sympathetic smile pulled at the loose lips of the grey-muzzled pollicle. "I can't promise you anything else however."

The room was a vacuum, stealing the voices of even the most opinionated. The only sounds that broke the trance was the heavy and somewhat labored breathing of the stinky pollicle and the slight whimpering of the tuxedoed tom whenever the unfamiliar feel of the shriveled paws touched his fur.

The silver tabby turned from his little brother in a wave of emotion, leaving the den in a swift motion. Shortly after he was followed out by Jenny and Coricopat ,who didn't care to deal with such a situation. Not that he wasn't sympathetic towards the tux and his misfortune; he, like Quaxo, was a very empathetic tom who was easily overwhelmed by others' emotions as well as his own. which is a large reason why he didn't immerse himself in the Jellicle social scene.

All who were left were Tantomile, Soljian and the Rum Tum Tugger. He quietly made his way to his friend's side, well, one could argue that they were a bit more than just friends by now, and sat down beside him comfortingly. He began to stroke the black fur soothingly and, for the sake of his reputation, subtly and out of view from any wandering eyes. Quaxo turned his head to stare vacantly up at the flirt. _How can I make the tux see that it's me?_ He laughed at the irony of his words bitterly.

Tugger placed a gloved paw on his shoulder and, as he expected, the small tom sniffed him curiously before a small grin crept onto his cracked lips. Tugger stared sadly, he just wish that he could kiss the tom's pain away; he was, after all, a very good kisser, so if the kittenish remedy actually worked Quaxo would be the pinnacle of health.

Soljian wheezed as he struggled to pull the cork from a glass beaker, he noticed the coon's staring and started to chuckle nervously. "Would you mind?"

Tugger took the oddly warm beaker that contained what anyone would assume was some sort of lime flavoured Jell-O. He popped the cork with ease, white putrid fog started to overflow the top and pool onto this arm. He handed back the ungodly substance and returned to rubbing the black fur behind Quaxo's shoulder, the latter letting out a soft sigh at the relaxing sensation.

"He's not going to have to drink that, right?" Soljian grinned wickedly, obviously trying not to laugh outright at the ignorant cat.

"Why not?" he joked. Tantomile, who sat statue-like on an empty milk crate, giggled softly. "No, he's not. The puss would only make things worse," laughed the hound.

A somewhat confused flash passed in the coon's eyes. "Puss? Like a pimple?"

"A boil, actually," the other two affirmed. Tugger just shut his mouth and returned to his self-assigned task of flattening the ruffled and obviously neglected fur in front of him, he was just happy that he wasn't the tux. He couldn't imagine what they had in store with the sickening mixture that began to develop in the graduated cylinder on the ground in front of the age-spotted dog.

"Tague," Quaxo murmured, his words being brutally slurred and warped in his inability to hear his own voice. The three looked to each other in hopes of having some form of translation. At the lack of a response, he turned over and tapped the taller tom's paw agitatedly. "Tague." _Tague, Tauge... Tug!_

"Oh!- Ok, what's up? What is it?" Tugger leaned in eagerly, gripping the younger tom's shoulder in encouragement.

"Ch-Chamina" The coon looked over at Tantomile for help in depicting his words. The queen gazed intently, head tilting to the side as she analyzed the situation heavily. "Chemima!" the tux repeated more sternly.

"Jemima?" Tantomile suggested thoughtfully, although she didn't see how the little queen-kit fit into the whole equation. Soljian made his presence known with a very loud and intrusive cough, quickly returning to his work when the two felines stared at him expectantly.

_Jemima... what about her? Jemima... Misto?_ Tugger wasn't sure how the two were connected or why he would be calling out her name at a time like this... he would have to pay her a visit and have a talk with her. In the meantime, he busied himself with entangling his claws in the short, kitten-soft fur behind Qauxo's overtly sensitive ears; finding a soft spot that sent visible chills down the tux's spine that travelled back up as a soft pur. Tugger would have to remember that for later.

_Jemima...

* * *

_

_Oh damn! They caught her! RUN JEMIMA!_

But yeah, I'm hoping to get to finishing the next one pretty soon so I could get my wicked plan in motion! MWAH AH AH AH

Review or Tugger gets a mysterious box of milk!... Wait... he doesn't like milk :/ hmm...!


	10. Jemima

OHMYFREAK! It's been forever since I updated! :( It's sad but I've been flooded and I had to (unfortunately) prioritize my stories, sending this one into the oblivion that is my mind :P But I got back to it!

**Felixfeles:** -looks at watch- you fail :P  
**FantabulousMe: **Well, one would assume that a cat with his expertise and skill would to a lot of good with powerful kisses such as those ;)  
**Angel56277:** Honestly, I don't -_- I spend most of my time on the computer writing and making youtube videos... It's school that's sucking my life away! This story would have been done in NO time if I wasn't so burdened by society's expectations of me and my academic success!

Enjoy :) Lord knows when I'll have time to update (though it will be sooner than it took me to update **this** chapter)

* * *

The maine coon ducked out of the stuffy den out into the clearing of the junkyard. He spotted Demeter and Bombalurina chatting happily as they lounged in the relaxing, early evening sun. He casually swaggered over to the two queens, eyes intent on the golden queen as she came into greater focus. "Hello, ladies. Nice evening, isn't it?" he gave them a kind and oh-so-very charming smile.

"Save it, Tugger," Demeter chortled, saving him the effort of trying to get on her least horrible side. "I guess I'll talk to you later, Deme." The scarlet queen sat up excitedly, it had been forever since the sexy coon had called on her and she wasn't the least bit tentative to take the first opportunity to spend time with him.

"Erm... Actually, I was wondering if I could ask you something, Demeter." The two looked at him suspiciously, neither pleased with the turn of events. Something was up with the flirt; he didn't just speak to the golden queen if there wasn't a catch. "Everlasting, Demeter! You don't have to be so strung up, I just want to ask you a favour is all. Nothin' special."

She straightened her back and met his gaze evenly. "Alright," she agreed. "What do you want?" Next to her, Bombalurina crossed her arms in preparation for the tom's imminent fail.

"It's about Jemima..." he started. "...And Misto."

"Come on!" Bombalurina groaned, throwing her arms up in the air in defeat. "It always has to be about that damned magician, doesn't it?"

Tugger's brow shot up in unexpected surprise, slightly shocked into silence. He quickly regained his composure and prepared for retaliation. "Is there a problem with me being concerned about my friend?-"

"It's not about you being concerned! I couldn't care less if you feel bad that he got sick," she stormed. Demeter watched in silent awe at the unusual outburst and the revelation of emotions she only seemed to discuss with her. "The problem is that you keep bending over backwards for this cat and I can't get the time of day! How am I supposed to feel when you disappear for a few days to go hang out with your buddy?"

The coon reached up and fluffed his mane out in a force of habit. He could feel the anger welling in his chest, he needed to stay calm though. Afterall, it's not like they never fought before, just now the whole 'friend' card was more off-limits than usual but a lot more relevant. "What are you talking about? You hang out with Demeter all the time! I don't complain when you're busy running around with her..."

"She's my best friend, Tugger," she stated matter-of-factly. "This is different-"

"Yeah, and he's mine, there's nothing different about it! You and Demeter hang around even more than Misto and I do." He could see from the look on her face that there was no stopping her from fighting all night. Neither wanted to back down but neither wanted to make a huge scene- scratch that, Tugger wanted a scene. He would gladly have all the Jellicles involved just to shut her up. He wasn't one to fight, it was rather pointless in his opinion. he had no problem arguing; hell, he'd even play the devil's advocate for a good argument! But this was fighting, he didn't care for it.

"Yes, but at least I know when it's time to spend with Demeter and time to be with my tomfriend. You just want me to be there whenever it's convenient for you, it's never about what I want," Bombalurina ranted. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Alonzo and Admetus whispering quietly and pointing at the trio, she began to feel a little self-conscious but that wasn't nearly enough to get her to back down.

"So I'm just supposed to just not care that my best friend is in there dying because you want a good lay whenever you please?" Demeter's eyes widened in shock at the blunt remark, she quietly cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably in the middle of the battle.

The scarlet queen chuckled harshly in return. "That's what you do! Look at those spots, Tugger. They don't change, they never have since you were born, and they never will."

"Ooh, she's a fiesty one, eh?" They all snapped their gazes to the tiny, old pollicle who had stealthily sneaked into their crossfire; going undetected by all three of them.

Bombalurina grimaced at the sight of the ugly, wrinkled dog. "What is that?" her nose recoiled in the stench of the decaying animal.

"I," interrupted the graying pollicle, obviously unimpressed by her manner. "Am Soljian. I've been brought here to help heal your little tuxedo friend," he informed. She just rolled her eyes.

"Of course-"

"Don't talk back to me, miss! I am an old dog with plenty of time on his hands, don't think I won't enjoy making someone's life miserable during my stay!"He looked to Tugger who happened to be snorting at the crude old tom. "Don't think I'm bailing you out either! I'm not here to deal with your relationship issues, who do you think I am, Dr. Phil?"

"Who?-"

"Bah! You need to get out of this place more. Anyways, I was told to come out and talk to this Chemi-mani person." He scoped out the entire cluster of cats before turning back to the mained tom.

"You mean, Jemima?" Tugger corrected. Returning his gaze back to Demeter.

"Yeah, her. Whoever you were coming out to look for," he snuffled noisily before breaking out into a fit of dry, unpleasant coughing, wheezing, and heaving.

Demeter slid to the end of her little ledge and sat up with new found interest. "What do you want with Jemima?" Soljian moved to speak but was interrupted by the coon, it was probably better that he deal with the kit's mother as opposed to the miserable creature.

"We think that Jemima might know something about Misto getting sick," he explained soberly, ignoring the scarlet queen's eyeroll.

Demeter shook her head in confusion. "What does she have to do with Misto?"

"We're not too sure. He was just asking for her, it's probably nothing but we just want to make sure." Nodding her head slowly, the golden queen quietly agreed to letting them speak to her daughter. The two thanked her before Tugger turned to lead him towards the watering hole.

"We're not done with this discussion!" Bombalurina called out from behind them. Tugger waved back to her over his shoulder without giving her another word, he doubted that he would be making it to their 'discussion' any time soon.

The old dog started to laugh and wheeze beside him, at one point the flirt thought that he was choking to death but reconsidered when the laughing had started up again. "Is it like this all the time around here? You cats are worse than the damned pekes!" he exclaimed as he continued to laugh, more so at his own joke.

"Nah, we're usually pretty quiet here. It's just her and a few others. I'm sure that the pekes have us beat." They rounded a stack of broken doors to the nice clearing that held the famous watering hole. It's famous because the water hasn't yet been contaminated by the disgusting sludge that leaked out from underneath the rotting garbage and rusty metal.

Asparagus was watching quietly over the kittens as they made little garbage towers and chased after each other with pawfulls of water, shrieks and giggles pierced the air at an unimaginable decibel. Tugger quickly began narrowing in on the little red queen, his partner in crime scowled angrily at being placed in such a stressful situation and began grunting his distress.

The coon quickly spotted his target; catching her eye and enticing her over to the side of their play group so that they could speak in a more private setting. Asparagus stared at him worriedly and with a twinge of suspicion. He caught the golden tom's gaze and gave him a questioning glance as he nodded towards the old, arthritic dog next to him. He just shrugged non-chalantly and led the little queen away from her cluster of friends.

"What's up, Tuggie?" her chestnut eyes sparkled happily with the excitement of being picked specifically out of the group of kittens, Etcetera was extremely jealous and she knew that she would be somewhat famous when she returned to her circle of friends.

Tugger gave her a tiny grin before he began to explain the situation to the little queen. She frowned in thought and in worry at the mentioning of her name from the sickly tux.

The coon watched her intently as she mulled over the information for a few moments. "Do you have any idea why he would be asking for you?" She slowly shook her head 'No'. There were reasons that she hoped he would be calling out her name but she couldn't think of anything they had done or talked about in the past few weeks that would have him asking for her.

"Did he say anything else?" she inquired. It was no secret that the young queen had a crush on the tribe's magician; in fact the only one who hadn't acknowledged it, probably for her sake, was the tux himself.

"He can't really say anything now, but you must be pretty important," Tugger encouraged. The small queen kitten smiled broadly.

In the background, Tugger could hear the sounds of shrieking kittens as they crept towards the trio in search of their playmate. He turned around to see the tux's sister among the group, worried as ever but still contented to be around her friends. His mind went to the queen's sickly brother waiting silently in the old Gumbie cat's den, waiting for a miracle... or death.

Thinking about the two immediately brought his mind to the morning of the ball, when he last saw the vibrant tom in perfect health. As if hit by a ton of bricks, his mind immediately focused in on the tux's present. He remembered the cutesy little card that he had snatched from the young tom's paw thinking that the sender was one of the kittens, specifically his admirer, Jemima.

He watched the little queen as she waved to her friends; there was no way this little angel could be out to get Misto, right? Beside him, Soljian was scrutinizing his stare, slightly appalled when he came to the conclusion that the flirt was openly checking-out the young kit. He cleared his throat loudly, attracting both cats' attention. Tugger immediately set to business.

He knelt down to meet her eye level. "Jemima, babe." The soft hazel eyes of the dimple cheeked queen made it that much harder to convince himself that he was mentally accusing her of attempted murder. "Do you ever, I don't know, send gifts to Mistoffelees?"

Her face became serious and concerned. "No... Should I? Would it make him feel better?" Tugger let out a sigh, glad he could scratch her off his list of suspects but disappointed and even more agitated that they didn't know what, or whom, were responsible.

"She could be lying," Soljian grumbled from the side. He huffed disappointedly when the coon had released the little queen to go play with her friends.

Tugger turned from watching Jemima run off to face the old tom knowingly. "She's not lying, I know a liar when I see one."

"It takes one to know one," came the hoarse ans semi-friendly reply. Tugger stopped, unsure whether to take it as an insult or a friendly joke.

"Pretty risky claim for someone I've only known for a few hours." The old dog chuckled darkly, granted every sound emitted from the antique creature was dark and rusty.

"Oh, please," he began, his little cane stabbing the earth with each step and his tail following limply behind him. "You drink, you lie, you sleep around, you cheat. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you steal! But if I know anything about your kind is that you are master manipulators, you'll do and say anything to get what you want-"

"What exactly are you getting at?" Tugger's voice was sharp and demanding. This old dog didn't know a thing about him and he was already bashing him and his lifestyle choices_? The audacity!_ Tugger chuckled internally at the word, remembering how much he apparently sounded like Mistoffelees. He stared hotly at the grayed beast, his stare sharp as glass.

"That you cats are a nuisance that are not to be trusted! It's a miracle the humans would keep you in their homes, let alone refrain from exterminating all of you meowling beasts." He turned to walk on, leaving a slightly put off Tugger behind him. It was honestly not where the coon had suspected he was going for, he didn't appreciate having his species being badmouthed by a lunatic pollicle, but he couldn't reprimand him for his biased views seeing as he was Quaxo's only hope for survival.

Still somewhat angered, Tugger walked along in silence; fighting every urge to leave the miserable ass behind. After a few minutes of silence (save for the incessant wheezing and coughing from the older of the two) Soljian's grey muzzle lifted curiously to smell the late evening air. The maine coon stopped and watched as the droopy lips frowned in discontent.

Raising an eyebrow, he moved to question the healer."What's-"

"Shhh!" They stood in silence for an extra few minutes before Tugger officially decided he was looking after a delusional senior. His train of thought was loudly cut off by the sounds of breaking glass, twisting metal, and shrieking cats.

"Macavity," Soljian whispered knowingly. Tugger's heart nearly stopped at the name; his mind reeling until it focused on one small, and very vulnerable tuxedo cat: Quaxo.

* * *

-Dramatic music- GASP! EGAD! What will happen? 10 bucks says that Tugger will trip and fall on his face and the entire junkyard will be slaughtered in a bloodbath of rage because Macavity's World of Warcraft account had been hacked... make it 20!

Please Review :) They are much fun and awesome to read xD Well, for me -shrug- Not many people read them on their own


	11. ChooChoo

Well, I hate to say this (is secretly relieved) but this story is drawing to a close :( I can easily say that I had a LOT of troubles with this one, truth be told it's not my favourite (being my first fiction in this fanbase) but don't worry! I have another story coming up :D I am SUPER excited because I have it all planned out and so far I'm 5 chapters in (Haven't posted it up yet though so look out for that) I'll be posting the prologue up at the end of the story :)

Review time!

YouMeVsTheWorld : I hope so too :P It would be very very nice to see them live happily ever after :D Umm... I'm not sure what his** new **account name is, but I remember it was Supabadassjellicalslaya before -shrug-

Catherine: Awww, thanks :D Yeah, gotta love that Quaxo/Tugger angst :P

* * *

Tugger reached the Gumbie Cat's den in a matter of minutes, he peered in to find the small tux being carted to the back of the den by Tantomile, his face was a violent clash of fear and confusion as he was practically being dragged away from the front room. The coon was suddenly shoved further into the den when a rush of kittens were being ushered into the safety of the terrifying queen's domain. "We have to get him out of here! He's what Macavity wants, if we take him out then he'll leave," Tantomile called out over the screams and whimpers of the little queens and toms.

Screeching and the twisted clash of metal pierced the air as hell broke loose outside. Tugger turned to close the door but found Munkustrap reaching into the den to slam the door shut behind them, a brief stare passed between the two brothers before they lost each other in the chaos. "Where do we go?" Tugger called back. The smooth coated queen stared unknowingly, she wasn't a plan maker- she was more of a consultant of sorts. "Hold on, love," Jenny called over her shoulder as she crammed the last of the kittens into a secret, underground compartment. Once she was finished, Jenny bustled forward to the slightly distraught tom. "Skimble's train is passing by Threstonian station within the hour. You two'll be safe there."

A bright flash of light flooded the den followed by a wave of cries and a horrible roaring sound. "Come," she grabbed his elbow and dragged him to her and Skimble's room, opening a mini-fridge hidden among the junk wall; the compartment was backless and seemed to lead down an indistinct passage. "There's a small burlap sack at the bottom of the landing that leads you out of the main area, you keep going straight until you reach the threeway pass, go to the far right until you're out of the junkyard. You should be at the station in less than half an hour if you take Martin ave."

Confused, he opened his mouth to ask for clarification but was cut off by the bumbling cat. He followed her out the room with his gaze where Tantomile stood with Quaxo leaning heavily against her side. "There's not much time," the younger queen urged.

"What about you guys?-" Tugger managed finally.

"We'll be fine once he's out of the junkyard, now go!" With that, the young tux was passed to him and he was shoved into the passage to be sealed in shut. He could feel the thin tux trembling violently, both from his weakness and the fear that came in being cut off from all possible communication to the world around him. Tugger blinked in the darkness, turning them around to face the way they were to go; the terrifying sounds of the yard around them seeped into the gloomy tunnel eerily. "It's alright, Quax," he whispered airily, more to himself than anything though he did provide comfort to his companion by rubbing his back soothingly before piggy backing him towards the train station.

Following Jenny's advice, they arrived at the station in time to hear the distant whistle of the train as it drew closer to the town. Tugger looked around nervously, the tux still clinging frightfully to his back. The train soon rounded the bend and blew its whistle, coming to a complete stop what seemed like hours after its initial entrance. It didn't take Tugger all too long to find the railway cat surveying the loading of the new merchandise onto the locomotive.

"Skimble!" Tugger called out. The marmalade cat looked extremely put off by the coon's sudden appearance, he had never seen the coon outside his encounters with the kits or floating around the queens of the tribe. Even more off-putting was the milky-eyed magician perched up on his back, he watched intently as they approached. "There- Macavity... Macavity came looking for Misto, we have to leave town or he'll take him and..."

"Wait, hold on a minute, son," the Scottish tom interrupted. "What about Jenny and the kits?" his expression grew to that of severe concern. The train blew a warning signal.

"She's hiding out with the kits in your den," he explained briefly. "There's no time we have to go!"

Just then; the dark, meniacle laughter of the Napoleon of Crime himself echoed through the now deserted platform. "Where you going with my kit, Tugger?" he drawled teasingly, remaining hidden to the two below. Panic bubbled in his veins when the train gave one last hoot before it began to chug away. "Get inside!" Skimble yelled as he pulled the maine coon up into the cart; surprisingly not having to apply as much energy as one would expect for their height/weight ratios.

Tugger dropped the tux by an old crate before rushing over to held Skimble close the side door. Luckily, there were more than enough cracks to satisfy their light-sensitive eyesight. Giving one last glance of assurance and a sigh of relief, the two toms returned to the disabled tux who cowered against a food rations' box.

Skimble began to mumble to himself quietly about missing cargo, excusing himself as he ran to the other cars to make sure nothing got left behind; Cat forbid the railway should fail with him on board! Tugger took a seat on the ground next to the terrified tux. "It must suck, not being able to see or hear," he offered lightly to the obviously unaware tom. "I hope you get better, though. Funny to say, but I think I like the thought of us... I've liked that thought for a while now." He stretched out a gentle paw to soothingly run his hand along the black furred back, smiling when a soft purr began to rumble under Quaxo's skin.

The blind tux stumbled aimlessly as he settled himself to rest between the coon's long, toned legs, leaning closely into Tugger's broad chest and warm heat. He smiled softly as he felt the bigger tom's heartbeat. Tugger sighed at the feeling of the young tom being so close to him, he couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness when he thought of what they could have been. Sure, Quaxo could have gotten better... but then he also could not change. It was hard for him to face the thought that there might be nowhere for them to go from here and their still-standing status a 'friends', he was more than willing to give it a try but he wasn't sure if he was up for the job of caring for this tom; as selfish as it sounded.

He ran a paw down Quaxo's face where it rested cupping his cheek lightly, looking into those milky eyes just made it hurt even more. Ever so gently, he leaned down to capture his companion's supple lips with his, keeping the kiss sweet and relatively innocent. To his delight, Quaxo reciprocated and took the opportunity to deepen the kiss by pushing himself up further against the golden tom's mouth.

Despite their current situation and the fact that they were on the run from the tux's psychotic, manic father, this was definitely the best kiss they had shared... of the now two they'd engaged in. He let his paw slide down to press itself against the other's lower back, hugging him closer as their kiss began to intensify.

Suddenly, a loud shriek scorched through the loud car; nearly deafening the coon permanently then and there. He tossed the tux to his side prepared to protect the small cat from any dangers. Light flooded the gloomy cart when a sheet of the metal that made the roof peeled back jaggedly.

"Mistoffelees!" came the drawled scream. Tugger grabbed his friend and scampered around the boxes behind them. His paw immediately clamped over Quaxo's mouth to prevent any sounds from escaping him unknowingly. He could feel the tux's heart race through his thin coat and his breath strain raggedly against his paw. The cargo hold fell quiet and still, his heart running laps. An inquisitive paw crept up to rest on his heaving chest, Tugger grabbed it reassuringly but kept his other hand firmly against the Quaxo's mouth.

He knew he hadn't left, there was no way he'd gone away; he had obviously found them so easily in the one of tens of cars. There was just no way... The whole train jolted suddenly, throwing the two hard against the wood.

Tugger cautiously peered around the corner of a nearby crate, no sign of any magic cat in sight... save for the huge tear in the ceiling, of course. There was a long silence, the car soon proved to be completely deserted aside from them. That soon changed when a bumbling Skimble charged into the room abruptly.

"The bridge is out up ahead, we have to get off!" He was met with an incredulous stare, obviously taking this news as a form of cruel train-humour. "...The bridge-" His free arm was grabbed and he was brusquely led to the closed door of the steel box. "We're going to have to jump," he grunted as he fiddled with the lock and yanked the door open.

"J-Jump! How fast is this thing going anyways?" The door slid open to reveal the surrounding landscape whizzing by the screeching train. Skimble took a deep breath as he watched the dangerous drop into the equally dangerous wooded area. Collecting his thoughts, he turned to pry the little tux from the coon's grasp. "We have to jump, Tugger. We'll never make the drop when the train goes over!"

"What about the humans-"

"We can't worry about them right now, we have to save ourselves," he yelled over the loud squeal of the metal on metal of the train trying to save itself from the lethal drop just a few hundred yards away. He peered out of the door at the possible landing sites, clutching the now whimpering tux in his one arm. "Okay, I found a spot..."

"Please tell me you've done this before..."

"Just once. 3...2...1... Jump!" Tugger crouched to jump to the soft grass but his balance was knocked off when the train rocked heavily, throwing him back into the hold. He sat up to find that Quaxo and Skimble had both made the jump off the edge for they were nowhere in sight. Meniacle laughing crept its way to his ears through the screaming chaos around him. "You better get off soon, Tugger," the voice drawled before breaking into another row of insane laughter. He spun around to face the scruffy, unkept face of the Napoleon of crime.

"Run, brother, run!" he shrieked. In a flood of anger, Tugger charged at his notorious counterpart; catching him off-guard and slamming him to the floor. "You better-"

"What? Fix this? What are you going to do about it if I decide not to? You see, I can just simply not be on this train, if you catch my drift," he finished with a wink. Tugger knew all too well what he meant; after all, he did have a son who's exposed the Jellicles more than enough to his cunning and sneaky ways. Macavity continued. "You'd just be that unfortunate cat who couldn't get off in time. I would be playing cards with my poker pals downtown... I always have an alibi."

Furious, Tugger began pounding his fist into the older tom's face, letting out an acridic cry with every blow; he hardly took time to notice the punches being delivered to his exposed underbelly. The train jolted again as they began to roll about on the floor, claws out for blood. A hard jerk of the cargo hold sent then both crashing into the pile of boxes and crates at the back. The maine coon nearly vomited right there at the distinct crunch from the scarlet tom's head and neck area as he landed against the edge of an overturned board.

Not wasting any time, Tugger rolled to his knees and scrambled to the door. He looked out as the marmalade tabby had, he could see the damaged bridge creeping forward at an incredible speed. Luckily for him the train had slowed considerably. He silently counted down before he finally launched himself out the side of the runaway train.

He had landed roughly on the soft, drenched grass that lined a little stream that ran parallel to the tracks. Groaning miserably, though his body had yet to recover from the shock, he sat up groggily. A loud, sadly terrifying sound drew through the air as the locomotive bent forward of the end of the track just a hundred feet away from the tom. He watched wide-eyed as the great metal beast bowed gracefully before making its final exit off the cliff, all crew and cargo going down with it.

The sight was incredible and the noise was unbearable when the expected demolition roared up the canyon, echoing its death all throughout the country. Tugger couldn't help himself as his vision grew dark and his mind lost itself in the land of abysmal ignorance.

* * *

Be expecting another update soon... well, sooner than usual I guess ^_^''


End file.
